When Darkness Falls a Hero Rises
by BrownEyedX5
Summary: SEQUEL TO SLAYER!Seattle.It's a city like no other...People are drawn here.People,and other things.They come for all kinds of reasons...My reason?It started with destiny.
1. Prologue

Title: When Darkness Falls a Hero Rises…(Taken from the Angel DVD.)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, they belong to James Cameron and the slayer idea belongs to Joss Wheadon. I only own the characters I make up. Also I don't own some of the lines that I may use cuz they belong to the related shows (i.e. Buffy, Angel)

Summary: Seattle. It's a city like no other…People are drawn here. People, and other things. They come for all kinds of reasons…My reason? It started with destiny. (A/N: Taken from the first Ep. of Angel but I tweaked it to suit my story.)

Bold = point of views/thoughts/ dreams

Italics = emphasis

~~~~~ =scene change

Bold italics = Dates

A/N: Alright guys I'm back with the Sequel to _Slayer and I know it's been a while but I hope you guys didn't forget about it and I really hope you guys like it. Reviews are always appreciated._

            Once upon a time there was a princess who was unlike any other. She was the _strongest princess of all the land. She was very special indeed, that before she was ever born she had been chosen to protect all things good and innocent. For years this princess went on believing that she was an ordinary girl, until her fifteenth birthday. Then she was told of her destiny…of who she was and who she was going to become. After losing the love of her life she spent her time defying everything she had come to believe. She would dare the limits of evil and every time they thought they had the upper hand against her she would surprise them. The princess has looked death in the eyes many times and defied it twice as much. With the help of her friends she has saved the world from doom on a number of occasions. In this fight between good and evil the princess has lost so many people she cared for. Now she finally has a family and will defy all the odds to keep them safe and to keep them alive. She is the purest of hearts…she is the slayer…a champion…most of all, she is a hero._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            **I was walking down a long hallway with so many doors on my left and to my right. I was searching for something…for _someone. Then, I heard it, a cry…my son's cry. He was in some sort of danger and needed my help, but I couldn't find him. I opened some doors using my telekinesis in order to save time but the rooms were all empty. Then a tall, brown haired man, wearing a suit ran out of one of the other rooms taking my son with him. I started to chase after them and as they were just out of my reach I tripped over something. A dead body…the dead body of my son and I was soaked in his blood. As I held him close I was so confused and I didn't know how this had happened or why. More bodies started turning up…**Logan**_****, Max, Evie, Liz, Gunn, Brin, and ashes that I knew were Anton's. One of the doors opened and Alec walked out, I asked for his help and he said he was sorry; then some petite, long brown haired woman took him away. I called out but he never even looked back. As I sat there cradling my baby's dead body in my arms I looked up to the face of the man who I knew was responsible for all this. He looked at me coldly and smiled an evil and sick smile, then turned around and walked away.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_August 14, 2021_**__****

            Alexis bolted up right in her hospital bed and realized where she was. **It was just a bad dream. She thought to herself relieved. She looked around and saw Alec asleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs; she quietly got up, put on a robe—courtesy of the hospital—and walked out of the room. It was only around eleven at night and she had only been in labor a few hours ago; she had given birth to her baby boy.**

            As she walked down to the nursery she recalled when she first came back from China and right away she had loved the name Alec had picked out for their son. It was Jordan Benjamin Chase. When she reached the nursery one of the nurses let her in and she sat down as the nurse handed her Jordan.

Alexis (cradling Jordan in her arms and watching him sleep): Hey there baby, this is your mommy. I had a really bad dream about you, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you so much Jordan and I want you to know that as long as I'm breathing nothing will ever harm you. Your daddy and I are so happy you came into our lives and we both love you so much. You know, your dad is one helluva guy and I know you're gonna love him as much as I do. Daddy and I will make sure that you're happy, healthy, and safe. Nothing and no one will ever take you away from us, I promise you. Hopefully we can take you home tomorrow and you can sleep in your nice and cozy bed. As you know mommy isn't feeling the whole hospital vibe, so I'm betting we'll be out of here tomorrow. Then I can take you to visit Uncle Logan, Aunt Max, and everybody else who's dying to see you. Now I have to put you back in this not so comfy bed and go so your daddy won't wake up and be worried. (Giving him a kiss) night, night sweetie; I'll see you bright and early in the morning.

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~

            Alexis opened her eyes to see a nurse checking her vitals.

Nurse (cheery): Morning Miss Chase. How are you feeling?

Alexis (looking around, but not seeing Alec): Good, do you know where my boyfriend is?

Nurse: Yes, your brother dropped by and Alec took him to get the baby.

Alexis (smiles): That's great, thanks.

Nurse (nodding her welcome): By the way, after I'm done here, you and the baby will be able to go home.

Alexis (astonished): Are you serious!?

Nurse: Uh huh. You and the baby are doing absolutely awesome and the doctor doesn't see why you shouldn't be able to go. He's drawing up the discharge papers as we speak.

            As the nurse finished up Alexis smiled her thanks, and right after the nurse left she got up to change her clothes. When she finished, she grabbed all her things, and headed out.

            Halfway down the hall she met up with Alec, the baby, and Logan. She hugged Logan, and gave Alec a kiss as he handed Jordan to her.

Alec: And where were you off to?

Alexis: I was coming to get you so we can take our son home. 

Logan: Home? Isn't it a little early for that?

Alexis (smiling at her brother's concern): Nope, doctor said so himself…well not technically, but the nurse told me, the doc's doing my discharge papers; here he comes with them now.

            The doctor came and gave them the papers and told them they were free to go.

            Outside in the parking lot Alec was securing the baby in the back of Alexis' car; as Logan was talking to Alexis. Unbeknownst to them that some guy was taking pictures of them from the roof of the building across the street.

Logan (worried): Are you sure you're ready for this?

Alexis (joking): What? Motherhood or going home?

Logan: Ha, ha. You know what I'm talking about.

Alexis: Don't worry bro being a slayer also comes with benefits, healing faster than normal people being one of them.

Logan (giving Alexis a hug): You're gonna do great Lex. This kid is lucky to have you as a mother.

Alexis: Thanks Logan, that means a lot.

Logan (parting from her): So, tonight you, Alec, and Jordan are all coming over to my place for dinner and I won't take no for an answer.

Alexis: Alright that sounds great.

            After that, Logan got in his car and drove off; Alexis got in the passenger seat of her car and Alec drove them and the new baby home.

            All the while this mysterious photographer man was following them.

~~~~~Late @ night~~~~~

            They had gotten home a couple of hours earlier from dinner at Logan's, and Alexis had laid the baby down to sleep. Her and Alec had stayed up a bit and watched T.V., then when they both retired for some sleep Lex had waited and waited till Alec was completely in dreamland to suit up and head out to slay. Before she had gone out she checked in on her son one last time and smiled to herself as she saw him asleep.

            Lex headed out towards the cemetery thinking that her best chance at slaying some vamps tonight would be there. **Damn, it's been awhile since I've done this, I'm gonna feel sorry for the dumb ass bloodsucker who comes up against me first…not!** She thought with a smile. The whole time the photographer from that morning had been discreetly following her except this time instead of a camera he had a video cam.

            He followed Lex all the way through the gates of the cemetery—kind of surprised she was going there this time of night—and hid behind trees and bushes as he recorded her every move. Lex got her stake out and ready, soon enough she heard snickering and growl-like noises from behind her. She turned around and there in front of her was a group of five vampires.  A medium length raven haired female vamp stood arm in arm with whom it looked like to be the boyfriend vamp and leader of the pack; he was very bulky with spiky bleached hair. The other two male vamps were slender and from what Alexis could tell were probably brothers; judging from their orange hair they were probably from Irish origins. Now lastly the other female vampire looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, she was a little chunky, with short layered light brown hair. Lex almost felt sorry that she had to kill her…almost.

Leader Vampire (already transformed into his demonic self): Well look at what we've got here, a midnight snack.

Leader's Girlfriend (smirking): Hey little girl, hasn't your mama ever told you not to walk in dark, dank cemeteries alone at night?

Alexis: What can I say? My mother wasn't really all that bright, if you know what I mean. 

One of the Brothers: Hey, it's better for us, now we can have that dessert we missed out on.

            Alexis took a few steps closer towards them and stopped a few paces away. She motioned with her finger to the last one that was talking to come a little closer to her. She took him aside, away from the others and leaned in to speak to him.

Alexis (seductively whispering in his ear): You promise it won't hurt?

Vampire (smiling and fixating on her neck): I promise you won't feel a thing.

Alexis (revealing her bare neck as he moved in closer): Umm…sorry to burst your bubble but, you're looking at the slayer.

Vampire (not caring): Even better, hear your blood's the best around.

Alexis (staking him instantaneously): To bad you won't get a taste.

            The two guy vamps came at her and she fought them both at once, realizing how good it felt to be back in the swing of things, doing what she was born to do. She took two stakes, each in one hand, and staked them simultaneously; then the leader's girl let out a deep growl, and made her way towards Lex. Surprisingly she matched every blow Lex threw at her, and then the vamp gained the upper hand and threw Lex into a nearby gravestone. The vamp jumped on Lex in an animalistic way and was about to plunge one of Lex's own stakes into her heart when the slayer quickly dodged it but not completely, since the stake made a deep cut in her left arm. Alexis grew angry and then let out all the pent up frustrations she had of not being able to fight all this time on the vamp, and within minutes she had staked her. Lastly it was the teenage vamps turn but she turned and started running away from Lex. **You can run but you can't hide.** Lex thought while running after her. She jumped across a couple tombstones and used that to gain on the vampire; once she reached her she immediately staked her.

            Alexis dusted herself off—totally forgetting about her cut—and figured that was enough for one night and headed back home. All the while this mystery guy had caught the whole bizarre scene on tape and he triumphantly smiled as he thought, **won't the boss be very pleased to see this.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Another Part of Town~~~~~

            Aimes White sat at his desk waiting for his informant and soon enough the guy showed up with the pictures he had taken and the tape he had used to record everything he had seen that night. About a half hour later Aimes had finished going through everything and he turned to speak with his informant.

White: I appreciate your help, but your services are no longer required.

Informant: Sure, I'll just take my money and be on my way.

White (laughing lightly): No, I meant your services won't be needed ever again.

            Before the informant knew what was going on White took out a gun from his desk drawer and shot the guy in the head. White walked out of his office and told one of his lackeys to go clean up the "mess". He then headed down a long hallway and at the end of it he entered a room where he was keeping his ultimate weapon. He knew this secret would at last, be the end of 452, 494, and the whole transgenic sort. 

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't to dull, I promise it will get better though.


	2. Four Years Later

Chapter 2: Four Years Later…

Disclaimer: Please read chapter one.

Bold = Thoughts/Point of views/dreams

Italics = Emphasis

Bold Italics = Dates

~~~~~ = Scene Change

A/N: Okay guys the rest of the story is set a couple of years after 'Freak Nation' and instead of Rachel Berrisford dying we're going to pretend that White took her and faked her death. Also I think that the only character I described in the first story was Alexis so in this story I will somehow slip in how the other people I made up look like, but I'm only going to do it to the long term characters. I wanna add that this chapter maybe a little confusing but in the next one we will have flashbacks so it will explain some stuff.

            **Dreams are supposed to be just that, dreams…maybe to the normal human being…but not to me. My dreams turn out to be prophetic and when I don't heed them, they tend to come and bite me in the ass. I still remember that dream I had when ****Jordan**** was born, about that woman taking Alec away from me. I mean it's been four years since then, but hell, I remember it like it was yesterday. A year after ****Jordan**** was born was when Alec and I decided to get married because that's when the whole transgenic thing being made public died down. **I still stay up at night wondering if there was something I could have done differently, maybe then ******Jordan**** would still have both his parents together. I still remember everything so clearly, the happiest day of my life turned out to be worse than anything I had faced before.**

**            Right before our 'I do's' the cathedral doors opened and in walked the same girl from my dreams. She told everyone who was present that day that her and Alec had slept together the night before; when I looked to Alec for an explanation, all I had to do was look into his eyes and I knew it was true. From there I took my son and walked out; I haven't seen Alec since. Whenever ****Jordan**** goes to visit him I let Logan or someone else take him, I mean the guy maybe an ass of a husband-to-be but he's a good father. I have to admit that a part of me still loves him and maybe on some level…some _insane_ level…I can understand why he did what he did. Three weeks after the fact I finally left my house to go see **Logan****** and he told me the whole story between Alec and this Rachel Berrisford girl. **

**            Some nights the pain gets harder to bear and I have to cry myself to sleep. I know ****Jordan**** can hear me and he'll come in to ask me what's wrong, I want to tell him that I miss his father, but I always stop myself. I'll drop him a line and then he'll go to bed but he's a smart kid he knows there's more than what I'm telling him. I always wonder if I'm ever going to be happy again like I was with Alec those couple of years. I'm happy to have my son with me though; he fills up most of the void in my heart left by Alec. **

**            On the other hand a few good things happened these last few years. Brin and Gunn added a new addition to their household; now seven year old Evie has a two year old brother named Jackson Thomas Gunn a.k.a J.T. One more awesome thing that happened was that ****Logan**** finally popped the question to Max a couple months back and now their special day is coming up in about a week. Original Cindy, Brin, and I are trying to plan Max's bacheloret party.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_September 30, 2025_******

~~~~~Early Evening~~~~~

            Alexis drove up to the house where Jordan had gone for his play date. As Alexis got out of the car a four year old boy with big blue eyes and short brown hair ran into her arms.

Alexis (picking him up): Her babe, I'm glad to see you too. Are you okay?

Jordan (putting his arms around her neck): I'm okay mommy. Can I go to Uncle Logan's house? 

Alexis (waving bye to Jordan's friend's mom): Sure.

            Then Alexis drove over to Logan's penthouse and dropped Jordan off over there.  She still had some time to kill before it was dark so she went over to Anton's.

            As Anton opened the door he stood aside for Lex to come in. She could see in his big emerald green eyes that he was preoccupied about something. He was wearing black pants with no shirt so you could see his bare muscular form. His light brown hair was newly spiked and now she could tell what this six foot two vampire was confused about. He was contemplating what shirt to wear, the dark green, midnight blue, or the dark gray one.

Alexis: Go with the green it brings out your eyes.

Anton (putting it on): Thanks. 

Alexis: So, why you all gussied up? Got a hot date or what? 

Anton: Or what.

Alexis (surprised): Really? Well who's the lucky gal?

Anton: (nonchalantly): Just a girl I saved from Karetahf demons last night.

Alexis (playfully): Ooh, look at you gettin' the ladies with you demon fightin' skills. You go on with your bad self.

Anton: Do I look okay? 

Alexis: You look handsome; if you weren't my best friend I'd have a go at you.

Anton: Thanks.

Alexis: You're welcome.

Anton: So tell me how do I act? It's been awhile since I've done this.

Alexis: Just be your charming self and she'll love you.

Anton: If that doesn't work?

Alexis (joking…about most of it): Well then you're on your own bud…besides are you sure you're asking the right person? I mean I'm not exactly the poster girl of successful relationships. First relationship: Boyfriend died. Second relationship: Fiancé cheats on me and I leave him at the alter.

Anton (joking): You're right I am asking the wrong person.

Alexis: Ha, ha. Hey so you're coming to Logan's wedding with me next week right?

Anton: As long as it's not in broad daylight or in a church I'm there.

Alexis: My wedding was in a church and you were there.

Anton: Yes, but that was you, for anybody else, I don't think so.

Alexis: Okay, it's not in a church it's on the roof of Foggle Towers and it's just after the sun sets.

            By now Anton was finished and he went to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a mug of pig's blood. As he did that Alexis went and sat on the couch, grabbed a magazine off the table, and tried to read it but wasn't really interested.

Anton (coming in): What are your plans?

Alexis: Slay, slay, slay. The story of my life.

Anton (his nickname for Jordan): What about the J-man?

Alexis: He's at Logan's.

Anton (looking at her): You okay?

Alexis: I'm great but I should head out seeing as how the vampires will be out soon. Let me borrow a couple of stakes?

Anton: Go ahead.

            She took what she needed and was out; even though the sun had barely set she wanted an early start to just take a walk and take in the fresh fall air. After walking awhile she found herself back at the cemetery…more specifically at Wyatt's grave.

            "We meet again old man. Sorry I didn't come baring flowers, maybe next time. Guess you know what's be going on lately huh? I'm just trying to sort through my hectic life and staying strong for Jordan. That's no excuse though, I'm sorry I haven't been by lately. God Wyatt, how did things get messed up so much so fast? I just wish you were here to tell me what to do."

            Alexis stood there for awhile, deep in thought, when she realized that it was dark. She was going to go find some prey when her cell rang and it was Liz asking her to come over right away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Liz's Apartment~~~~~

            Alexis walked in without knocking and slammed the door thus startling Liz. When Liz's petite form appeared in the living room she looked a mess. Her long curly auburn hair was tied in a messy ponytail; her hazel eyes looked so tired. The woman was about five foot four but she was so slumped over that she looked maybe five feet or five foot one. Liz took a seat on the couch and gestured for Alexis to do the same; as Lex did this Liz took the time to take off her glasses and her face was so tired that it made her look far beyond her years.

Alexis: So what was the big emergency? I was patrolling you know.

Liz (thick with her British accent): I desperately need your help.

Alexis (worried): Sure, anything.

Liz: Anything?

Alexis: Yes anything I promise. Are you alright?

Liz: No, I need you to take him off my hands.

Alexis (confused): Take who off your hands?

Liz: My fifteen year old nephew, Scott. He's visiting me from London and I swear Lex I love him and all but he's driving me _MAD!_

Alexis (unsure): Liz I'm not sure—

Liz (cutting her off): You promised.

Alexis (exhaling deeply): Fine if he gets killed I'm not going to be held responsible.

Liz: Dually noted. Thank you so much.

Alexis: So where is he?

Liz: In my bedroom making a long distance phone call to one of his mates back home. He's been on there for hours; do you know how much he's costing me?

Alexis (getting up and heading to the bedroom): I could only imagine.

~~~~~In the Bedroom~~~~~

            Scott was lying on his stomach on the bed and had his back towards Alexis. She sneaked up by him and hung up the phone, he started to protest, but she told him to be quiet, put on his jacket, and follow her. As Alexis took one look at him she saw that he had short blonde hair, honey colored eyes, was muscular but slender, and was about five foot nine or five foot ten. He had sort of a punk rocker thing going on with both of his ears pierced in more than one place, an eyebrow pierced, and his tongue pierced. He was wearing a black shirt with black slacks, and a pair of black sneakers; he had a chain hanging from his side pocket and he had on a couple of different spiked jewelry.

Scott (while following her outside): Do you mind telling me who you are and what this is all about?

Alexis (reaching her car and telling him to get in): Name's Alexis, I'm a friend of your aunt.

Scott (smirking): So you're the infamous Alexis Chase…the slayer?

Alexis (a little surprised): You've heard of me?

Scott: Heard of you? You're a legend in my neck of the woods.

Alexis: Really? Well does everyone in your neck of the woods come looking like you and have no accent?

Scott: If they're lucky.

Alexis: And your accent? You are from London aren't you? Hear they're famous for their accents.

Scott: Yea suppose they are, a few years back I spent the whole year here in the U.S. I sort of out grew it.

Alexis: Where'd you stay?

Scott: In Maine. So do you mind telling me what all this is about?

Alexis: In simple terms: you were driving your aunt crazy, so I took you off her hands for a few hours. Plus I got better things for you to do then chat on the phone all day.

Scott: And what's that?

Alexis (parking her car near the cemetery and handing him a stake):  Help me slay vampires.

Scott (getting out of the car): Cool.

Alexis (both heading into the cemetery): Have you done this before?

Scott: A few times back home. My first kill was about a year ago.

Alexis: Interesting. Your parents let you slay at such a young age?

Scott: Why not? You did.

Alexis: Big difference there Scotty boy, it's _my birth right, so to speak. What's your excuse?_

Scott: I've got none I guess.

Alexis (changing the subject): So Scott what's your last name?

Scott: Barrington.

            They walked in silence for awhile till Alexis brought Scott out of his reverie.

Alexis: So Mr. Scott Barrington tell me how you got into the slayer biz.

Scott: My mother was a descendent of a long line of witches, a couple of years ago she was murdered by vampires who were sent by a long time enemy of my mother's bloodline. After she died my father told me the whole story and how I was the only descendent left; so it was up to me to vanquish the bustard.

Alexis (intrigued): So you're telling me you're a warlock?

Scott: Guess I am.

Alexis: That's awesome.

Scott: Sometimes and sometimes not so much.

Alexis: I hear that. What's your father do?

Scott: He's actually the normal one in the family. He's a lawyer…no powers or superhuman strength…just regular old human dad.

Alexis: Where does Liz come into the mix?

Scott: She's my dad's sister. So, tell me about yourself.

Alexis (joking): You got a couple of days?...Depends on what you wanna know.

Scott: C'mon, you're the slayer. What's that like?

Alexis: It has its ups and downs. For me, most of time is its downs.

Scott: What about your family?

Alexis: Well, I was adopted when I was a baby; my parents were deadbeats. My real mother died before I ever got a chance to meet her; God knows where my real dad is. I found my half brother a couple of years ago…or, technically, he found me. Lastly there's my four year old son Jordan.

Scott (astonished): You have a son? I thought slayers weren't aloud to have families like that.

Alexis (smiling): Well slayers weren't aloud to do a lot of things before I came along.

Scott: Does anyone know about you?

Alexis: Liz, as you know, my best friend Anton, My brother, my soon to be sister in law, her sister, Jordan's dad, and a couple of other rogue vampire hunters.

Scott: What's Jordan's dad think of your profession?

Alexis: Honestly, I could care less what he thinks.

Scott: WOW! I feel some animosity there.

Alexis: That's another story for another time. You know, why don't we head back, the cemetery's dead tonight…literally.

            Scott obliged, as they made their way to the gates of the cemetery four ugly looking vampires—who looked like they were still stuck in the 1980's—jumped in front of them out of no where. Three of them surrounded Alexis and one went after Scott; when Alexis saw that he was holding his own she dusted two of the vamps, but the last one was giving her quite a bit of trouble. He threw Alexis in a couple of trees and then when Alexis was going to stake him, he twisted her arm and made her stick the stake in her lower abdomen but Alexis made sure it didn't go in to deep. As Alexis slipped to the floor he went after Scott, when he grabbed Scott by the neck Alexis attacked him from behind and staked him.

            After getting over the complete shock, Scott saw that Lex was hurt, she wasn't wearing a coat but she had on a big white sweater and that made it easier to see the blood. She told him to go to her car and grab the first aid kit from the glove compartment; as he did this Alexis went and leaned on a tombstone because she was feeling kind of dizzy. When she heard footsteps she thought it was Scott but surprise, surprise of all people it was Alec, Rachel, and some old man. **Of all people they had to be the ones to come here! And of all places, here?! This night couldn't get worse.**

Alec: Alexis…

Alexis (trying to be civil): Alec, what are you doing here of all places?

Alec (motioning to the old man): Rachel and her father wanted to come to Rachel's mothers' grave. We were all having dinner at the restaurant around the corner so we thought we could drop by.

Alexis (getting up but still a little tipsy): I better get going.

Alec: Wait, I haven't seen you in a long time.

Alexis (under her breath for the first part): Not long enough. It's a big city.

Alec (seeing she had dyed her hair a reddish color and had gotten it cut): You look good.

Alexis: You're not looking hard enough.

Alec (seeing the blood and getting closer, but she backed away): You're hurt.

Alexis: I'm fine, it's happened before, I'll deal with it.

Alec: Let me at least drive you to the hospital.

Alexis: It's already been taken care of.

            Scott finally showed and realized there were other people there; he felt the tension so thick he could cut it with his stake.

Scott (coming closer to Alexis): Hey, I got the stuff.

Alexis (taking it from him): Thanks. (Looking at the others.) Is Rachel's mothers' grave here?

Rachel: No. C'mon daddy lets got. 

Alec (staying behind; motioning towards Scott): Who's he?

Alexis (rolling her eyes): Alec this is Scott. Scott, Alec.

            Scott and Alec stood next to each other in uncomfortable silence as Alexis tended to her wound which really wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. Alexis handed Scott back the kit and he told her that he would wait in the car for her. A few minutes after, Lex started to leave but Alec grabbed her arm which made her stop.

Alexis (coldly): Let go of me.

Alec: Not until you hear me out.

Alexis: Talk fast.

Alec (a little nervous although he didn't know why): You going to Logan's wedding?

Alexis (annoyed): Umm…he is my brother.

Alec: Right, stupid question.

Alexis: Glad you see things from my perspective. Later.

Alec (not letting her go): I miss you Lex.

Alexis (her eyes softened a bit but then turned stone cold again): Tell it to someone who cares.

            Alexis began to walk away and Alec went after her. He grabbed her, spun her around, and forcefully kissed her. When he let go Alexis spat in his face and then gave him one mean right hook. Alec was surprised at her actions as he watched her retrieving form leave the cemetery. Before Alexis completely left the cemetery she leaned on the gates and began to sob silently.  After a bit, when she recomposed herself, she drove around town and did some late night sight seeing with Scott, whom she later dropped off at Liz's. Jordan had wanted to stay at Logan's so Lex went home and just crashed.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding…

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

A/N: Thanx 4 all the reviews and I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last update but I've been so swamped with school stuff. I have the next chapter written I just need to type it up and post it.

Bold = thoughts, point of views, or dreams

Italics = emphasis

Bold italics = Dates

~~~~~ = scene change

**_October 9, 2025_**__****

****"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone present feels that these two should not join than speak now or forever hold your peace."

            No one spoke so the priest continued.

            "Do you Logan take thee Max to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

            Logan while putting the ring on her finger, "I do."

            "Do you Max take thee Logan to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

            Max while putting the ring on his finger, "I do."

            "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

            As Logan did this everyone stood up and clapped, then when they parted and turned to face the crowd the priest said, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Cale." Then everyone cheered and clapped again.

            Then as the first song played Logan and Max had the first dance. Soon after they were followed by the maid of honor and best man; then the two bridesmaids and ushers.

The best man was Bling and the maid of honor was Original Cindy; one of the bridesmaids was Brin and her usher was Alec; the other bridesmaid was Alexis and her usher was Gunn. Max and Logan had set things up that way in order to prevent problems and awkwardness so Brin and Gunn had obliged in helping. After a couple of dances they all sat down to a magnificent feast. The wedding was so beautiful, the roof had been decorated with elegance and class; everyone looked so _beautiful_ especially the blushing bride.

            As mostly everyone was dancing Alexis was sitting at a table that was facing the roof of the building across the ally. She was watching Jordan play with Evie and J.T.; she couldn't help but remember the day of her own wedding. It dredged up painful memories that when Alexis was approached by Original Cindy she didn't know because she was long gone on painful memory lane.

~~~~~**_November 24, 2022_~~~~~**

            Exactly a month before Alec and Lex's wedding was when Aims had set his plan in motion. The first step he had taken care of a long time ago and that was making everyone, including 494 think Rachel Berrisford was dead. Then he and his people took a year of washing out her memory and implanting a fake one of their own. Making her believe she was an operative of the Familiars. Then he would plant Rachel in the transgenic organization and infiltrate information; then use it against them. She was supposed to learn everything about them especially their weaknesses; once she had those they would bring the whole transgenic world down to their knees but first 452 would beg for Aims' mercy and once the leader was down the others would soon follow.

**_~~~~~_****_December 23, 2022_**_~~~~~_****

****Someone had called Alec in the middle of the night and told him to go to the Strafford Hotel to room 215. Alec went but he took precaution—his gun—after all, tomorrow was his wedding day and nothing would stop him from marrying Alexis. When he entered the room he was awestruck to see who was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

Alec (in a whisper): Rachel?

Rachel (going up and hugging him): Simon.

            Alec couldn't help but cringe; they sat there together and told each other everything that had happened. Alec told her the truth and how he thought she was dead; Rachel "told" him how after her coma she had awoken in some facility where they were holding her against her will. Somehow, someway she had escaped and gone to her father for help. Of course all this was just lies she was feeding Alec except for her going to see her father. Before he knew what was going on Rachel started to kiss him and he pushed her away.  Then on impulse he grabbed her and kissed her; before he knew what was happening he had slept with Rachel and on the night before his wedding too. 

~~~~~Present~~~~~

Original Cindy (waving a hand in Lex's face): Hey girl you ok? You looked like you were a million miles away.

Alexis: I was just remembering my own wedding.

Original Cindy (sympathetic): I'm sorry girl, that's gotta be hard.

Alexis: Yea it is. Can I tell you something?

Original Cindy: Sure.

Alexis: About a week ago I ran into Alec.

Original Cindy (interested): Really? What happened?

Alexis: We talked a bit and as I was leaving he grabbed me and forcefully kissed me.

Original Cindy: Oh no he didn't!?

Alexis (a small laugh escaped her): Oh yes he did. 

Original Cindy: So what'd you do?

Alexis: All I could do…spate in his face and gave him one mean right hook.

Original Cindy (laughs): Max said you're a girl who could take care of herself.

Alexis: You don't know the half of it.

            Original Cindy started to laugh a bit more as Alexis was approached by Jordan.

Jordan (climbing up in Alexis' lap): Hey mommy.

Alexis: Hi babe, are you having fun?

Jordan: Yea but I'm hungry now.

Alexis: What do you want?

Jordan: Some potatoes please.

Alexis (putting some in a plate and handing him a fork): Here you go. Hey babe aren't you gonna say hi to Aunt Max's friend Cindy?

Jordan (mouth full): Hi.

O. Cindy (smiles): Hey kid.

            As Jordan was finishing up his potatoes Max came by and greeted them all, then she scrunched down to meet Jordan's gaze.

Max: Hey there little man, you promised your old Aunt Max a dance, remember?

Jordan: Sure I do. 

Max: Aiight, let's go then.

            Max picked Jordan off of Alexis' lap and they headed off to the dance floor.

O. Cindy: That is one adorable kid you got there…reminds me a lot of his daddy.

Alexis (with a faraway look): He sure does…he sure does.

            Original Cindy put a sympathetic hand on Lex's shoulder as she was leaving. Lex looked across to the other roof and she saw something there, first it was a flicker, then it became somewhat solid. It was Scott, he looked so scared, but how in the hell did he get across the ally, on the roof no doubt? Then he muttered three little words only Alexis could hear which were: 'help me Alexis'. With that Scott disappeared into thin air like he was never there. Suddenly Alexis got a very sinking feeling in her stomach and she knew it was bad. Anton came over and brought her back to reality.

Anton: Hey, you okay?

Alexis (getting up): I'm not sure, do me a favor?

Anton: Sure.

Alexis: Watch Jordan don't let him out of your sight and I want that Rachel woman no where near him, you got me?

Anton: Ok, but what's this all about? What's happened?

Alexis: I don't know yet, but I'm going to go find out.

Anton: Be careful. If you need me just call.

Alexis (taking his hand): I need you here.

Anton (worried): Okay. 

Alexis: If Jordan asks where I went tell him I went to go help Scott.

Anton (confused): Wait…Liz's nephew, Scott? 

Alexis: Yes. I gotta go, see you.

            While Alexis headed off the roof Anton was so confused Alexis went down to Max and Logan's penthouse, letting herself in with a key they gave her. She went to the guest room where she had left an extra set of fighting clothes and her weapons.  She had taken these precautions if an emergency like this were to have presented itself today. She changed into a pair of denim jeans, a black tank top, and her black boots; she grabbed her denim jacket. Alexis laid her dress nicely on the bed and then checked her weapons. She had brought a crossbow with extra bows, a special dagger made just for her, a couple of stakes, a small tranquilizer Gun with tranquilizer darts, and lastly a sword. All Lex did was grab the whole duffel bag and started to head out, but was stopped by Alec.

Alec (seeing her bag of weapons): Are you okay? Is everything alright?

Alexis (sarcastically): Just dandy. Now move.

Alec (Alexis shoving past him and he pushed her back): Not until you tell me what's wrong.

Alexis (pretending to give in): Alright I'll tell you…when hell freezes over. Now that was the second time you got physical with me, try it again and you'll lose something. An arm, a leg, maybe your head. I'm not sure yet it all depends on my mood.

Alec (trying to spite her a bit): You use to like it when I got physical with you. 

            Alexis just totally lost it and punched Alec in the nose then kicked him in the groin. As he doubled over in pain Alexis bent down to whisper something in his ear. "I use to like a lot of things…including you but this little incident shows that you can't get anymore physical than that. Next time just do what I say and move." As Alexis walked out she started to feel much better, that is until she reached Liz's place.

            The door was ajar and Lex saw that the lock had been broken from the outside she took out her sword and got ready just in case someone was inside. Once inside she saw the whole place was ransacked it couldn't have been vampires because they couldn't get in even with the lock broken. She searched the place but she couldn't find Scott or any clue as to where he was; she had thought they had taken Liz too, until she heard moaning from underneath the fallen bookshelf. Alexis ran to the spot, picked the shelf back up with ease, and dragged Liz away from being underneath all those books. She checked for a pulse, there was one and it looked like Liz was coming to, but Alexis called nine-one-one anyway.

Alexis: Liz? Liz, can you hear me?

Liz: Hmm…?

Alexis: Damn! Pull yourself together; do you know who took Scott?

Liz (tossing her head from one side to the other): Men…hooded robes…

Alexis (to herself): Men in hooded robes? (To Liz.) What color robes were they?

Liz: Yellowish…brown…signs on them…

Alexis: Signs on the robes? What kind?

Liz: Can't remember…find Scott…danger…needs help.

Alexis (getting up): I know I'm on it.

            Alexis ran to the kitchen where she knew Wyatt kept some special spell books in a hidden compartment in the wall by the stove. She found the book; it was a locator spell book. She turned to the one to find a warlock but before she could do the spell she needed some "household essentials". Alexis needed some burning incsence, two apples cut in half and each put in the north, south, east and west position. She needed eye of newt and four crow claws. The crow claws were put on the apples and beside those there needed to be four black burning candles. The eye of newt went in the bowl with the burning inscence; now all Lex had to do was sit in the middle of it all with the bowl in her lap and say the spell then put the piece of paper she transferred the spell onto into the bowl and let it burn. 

            "Here now these words…I call upon the universe to guide me to the one that I must find…lead me to him now!"

            Alexis closed her eyes and let the paper burn when it finished burning she just knew where Scott's location was. Blowing out the candles, grabbing her sword and bag, Alexis ran out the door. She saw the EMTs come from the other direction so she was relieved to know Liz would be alright.

            She drove to the park across town knowing Scott and whoever took him would be there.

            From behind some bushes Alexis could see that the hooded men had chained Scott to some sort of alter type thing. There were lit candles encircling him, as the hooded men also encircled him and were chanting something in Latin. Alexis unnoticeably climbed some trees as a man in a hooded black robe with a very long and thick sacrificial knife came out.  As he got closer and closer to Scott, Alexis jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully and in a crouching position on Scott, with both her feet firmly positioned on either side of Scott.

            The hooded guys were surprised to see this, so she took this opportunity to kick a few guys in the head and to kill others with her sword. It wasn't until then that she found out they were human; they must have been some occult members. While fighting off the hooded men Alexis barely released Scott from his restraints. Scott grabbed Lex's crossbow and started killing off the hooded freaks.

            As Alexis and Scott found themselves back to back each squared off with a couple of the occult members.  While their backs were firmly against one another Scott gave Alexis a warning.

Scott: Whatever you do, don't let the guy with the scary looking knife touch you.

Alexis: Why? 

Scott: He has the power to see all the innocents you've saved and then he'll go after them.

Alexis: Who is this guy? And what's his deal with you?

Scott: He's an ancient wizard. Word is he's been around since the seventeenth century.

Alexis: So how come he hasn't rolled over yet?

Scott: Legend has it that every century or so he recruits new acolytes and uses them to find a pure , innocent, yet powerful and on the side of good, being to drain the life out of. 

Alexis: Where has he been all this time?

Scott: Last I heard he was terrorizing people in Italy.

Alexis: How do you get rid of him?

Scott: You can't. No spell ever written can get rid of him.

Alexis: Weapons? 

Scott: Warriors who have come and gone tried but they were never strong enough.

Alexis: Luckily I excel in strength, by the by, how did you do your little trick of asking me to help you?

Scott: Simple astral projection spell I memorized.

Alexis: Cool, teach it to me when we get out of here?

Scott: Sure.

            With that Scott advanced on the remaining acolytes and Alexis went after the wizard. No matter how hard Alexis had tried eventually the wizard had made physical contact with her and she saw what he saw. He was seeing crowds and crowds of humans and others that weren't quite human but they weren't demons either. Alexis knew he was seeing transgenics. From the large amount of them she guessed their location was Terminal City. All the faces they were seeing finally stopped at two. Alec and Jordan. Alexis stood there mortified and the wizard took her moment of weakness and used it to his advantage. He magically made one of Alexis' own arrows from her crossbow stab her left shoulder; centimeters away from her heart, through her back.

            The wizard saw the mortified and surprised expression on Lex's face and he smiled then disappeared as did her acolytes.  Scott came to her aid, she asked him to make the wound go away but the only thing he could do was make the blood gushing out slow down and dull the pain. It was sort of like magical pressure. Then he said a spell to transport them to Alec and Jordan's location as Lex had told him what had occurred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Terminal City~~~~~

            The wizard and his acolytes magically appeared in Terminal City surprising everyone there. The wizard chanted some words which made everyone fly across the room and made them stay there. It cleared his path to Alec and Jordan; when Alec tried to move so he could protect Jordan he found his feet stuck to the floor. When he told Jordan to run he couldn't either, all the other transgenics found themselves unable to move, also. 

            Outside Lex and Scott had arrived, as Alexis began to head inside Scott followed.

Alexis (stopping): What the hell do you think you're doing?

Scott: Going in to help you.

Alexis: Thanks, but, no thanks. Whatever you do, do not move from this spot.

Scott: Why? You need me.

Alexis: It's too dangerous, I'm going to send Jordan out here so you protect him, and trust me I've never needed anyone…been better at a solo act.

            Before Scott could tell her about the bow being in her shoulder still, she disappeared inside.

            Inside, the wizard told his acolytes to bring Jordan and Alec to him; all the transgenics were outraged because they couldn't do anything. They were literally stuck in their places by the wizard's magic, but of course they didn't know it had to do with magic.

            Before the acolytes could even come near Jordan, Alexis jumped in front of her son, out of no where and used her telekinesis to throw the acolytes across the building.  Still using her telekinetic powers she threw the acolytes across to the other side of the room causing most of them to be unconscious. 

Wizard (surprised): You should have been dead by now.

Alexis: What can I say? Being dead doesn't really suit me.

Wizard (smirking): See you've still got the present I left for you.

Alexis (looking at the bow): Totally forgot it was there, but don't worry…cuz I'm returning it.

            With that Alexis reached behind her, yanked out the bow, and telekinetically shoved it into the wizard's belly. She then walked over to him, and as he was down she started to twist the bow while it was still in his belly. As he screamed in agonizing pain, Alexis—while kneeling beside him—whispered in his ear, "Your first mistake was going after my son and his father; your second was thinking you could get away with it." Then Alexis stood up and told Jordan to go outside and wait with Scott; when Jordan was sure he could move he did what his mom said. When he was gone Alexis grabbed her sword and was going to decapitate him. She figured everyone could move when he was dead since his spell would probably break. Centimeters away from having his head chopped off, the wizard said something to Alexis that made her stop.

Wizard: Why do you wish to save a man who has done nothing but broken your heart, who's been unfaithful to you, and has betrayed you?

Alexis: No matter what he has done to me, he is a good father and my son loves him. Jordan would be heart broken if anything were to happen to his father.

Wizard: Do you love him?

Alexis: Of course I do he's my son.

Wizards: I don't mean him you twit, I mean his father.

Alexis: You know if you are trying to by time you just lost it with that twit comment.

Wizard: Just answer the question.

Alexis: How about not.

            Without a second hesitation Alexis decapitated him and as he turned into dust his acolytes just disappeared. Alexis than turned around and took a good look at the place. All these years she had heard of the almighty Terminal City but she had never actually been in there. She looked at every single transgenics face and boy did she have some explaining to do.

Alexis (to everyone): You guys can move now; his whole thrall thing is over. It died when he did.

Alec (getting closer to her): What was this all about?

Alexis (breathes deeply): Power, magic, eternal life…or more like him keeping his. You know same old, same old.

Alec: How'd you make them fly across the room like that?

Alexis (lying): A couple of incantations did the trick.  
Alec: You mean spells?

Alexis: Spells, witchcraft, magic call it whatever you will. In my line of work they aren't a foreign concept.

Alec (a bit uneasy): Right.

Alexis: Are you okay?

Alec: I'm always ok. (Lowering his voice a little.) Question is how are the rest of them going to take it.

Alexis (smiles a bit as she watches the rest go back to whatever it was they were doing): Give 'em time I think they'll be okay, as well.

Alec: How about you? That cut doesn't look so good.

Alexis: I'll deal. Speaking of which let me go tell Scott everything is ok and I'll get Jordan.

Alec: Speaking of Jordan, what are you going to tell him?  
Alexis (walking away): The truth.

~~~~~Outside~~~~~

            Scott and Jordan were waiting outside patiently when they saw the front door open and out came Alexis. Jordan ran to her yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!" Alexis picked him up and hugged him tight. She went over to Scott and smiled as she spoke.

Alexis: Thanks for your help kid, you did great.

Scott (dejectedly): You sure it wasn't my fault to begin with?

Alexis: This was not your fault do you hear me? Do not blame yourself you got me?

Scott: Yea. So is everything copasetic?

Alexis: Yea. It's past midnight why don't you go to the hospital—

Scott (cutting her off): Hospital? Why? 

Alexis: I forgot to tell you? Your aunt is there, she wasn't looking to good when I left her.

            Before Alexis could say anything else Scott had already teleported himself out of there.

Jordan (looking at his mom's face): Mom what's going on?

Alexis (smiles): Let's go inside and I'll tell you.

            Once they got inside Jordan jumped from his mother's arms to his father's and Alexis was a little thankful, seeing as how she felt unsteady on her feet. Before she could say or do anything she collapsed onto the ground and blacked out.


	4. A Former Slayer

Chapter 4: A Former Slayer

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

Bold = point of views/thoughts

Italics = emphasis

Bold italics = Dates

            Alexis found herself in a white room. She couldn't remember when or how she got there, but here she was. In the center of the room was a small white table, surrounded by a white couch, a white lounge chair, and a white sofa chair. In the far corner was a small white TV. Alexis found the place had a lounge room type feeling to it; had she not been spooked by the total whiteness of the room she would have almost found it comforting. She looked at herself and she was dressed in a hospital gown, then it all started to comeback to her. Logan's wedding, Scott's kidnapping, her stabbing, Jordan and Alec almost being sacrifices. Then she remembered killing the wizard and going back into Terminal City to tell Jordan the truth, but she recalled being dizzy, collapsing, and then…_nothing._

            The door opened and Alexis kind of got startled, she hadn't even remembered seeing it there. A woman with long blonde hair and hazel eyes came in; Alexis thought she looked so beautiful and peaceful. The woman was about five-five, with a petite figure; she too was wearing a white button down shirt with white denim material pants, and white strapped sandals.  She went and sat on the couch and gestured for Alexis to come and sit next to her; Alexis did but she kept her distance. 

Alexis: Who are you and what is this place?

Girl (smiles): I'm Buffy and this is a place for people like you and I.

Alexis (thinking): Buffy…Buffy…You're Buffy Summers a past slayer, right?

Buffy: Correct.

Alexis: This place is for slayers? Am I dead?

Buffy: Yes to the first and no to the second.

Alexis: Why am I here then?

Buffy: You need to recuperate here.

Alexis: What is this place exactly?

Buffy: This is where you wait to see if you'll go back or if you'll move on.

Alexis: Move on? Like to heaven?

Buffy (nodding her head): Yes.

Alexis (panicking):  No that can't be. I can't die…I have a son who needs me…_I need him…you can't take me, not now._

Buffy (sympathetic): I'm sorry, but it really isn't up to me.

Alexis: Fine then let me talk to whoever it is up to.

Buffy (smiles): I can't do that.

Alexis: Then what do you expect me to do? 

Buffy: Wait.

            A white remote appeared in Buffy's hand and Alexis silently thought: **why am I not surprised? Buffy switched on the TV and Alexis saw herself lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. The doctors and nurses were hovered over her, as she could see through the room's window; Alec and Jordan were waiting by the nurses' station with Scott and Liz, who was sitting in a wheelchair.**

Alexis (more of a question): That's me? 

Buffy: I'm afraid so.

Alexis (sadness in her eyes): Buffy…I don't wanna die.

Buffy (putting an arm around her shoulders): Nobody does, but you will be going to a better place

Alexis: But I need more time with my son.

Buffy: I know.

Alexis: Can I ask you something?

Buffy: Sure.

Alexis: How and when did you die?

Buffy (Breathing deeply): The final time was a plane crash in 2015 and I was 34 years old.

Alexis: That was the year I was called. You said final time; did you die more then once?

Buffy: When I was 16 it was the year of 1997, I drown by the master vampire but one of my friends gave me mouth to mouth resuscitation and there I was again. In 2001 I was 20, I literally jumped into a force of powerful energy to save my sister and the world; I died, I was later resurrected by my friends who thought they were doing me a favor because they thought I was stuck in  a hell dimension, but really I was in heaven.

Alexis: How'd you get this gig?

Buffy: They thought I was the one most suited for the job.

            Alexis leaned back in the couch and watched herself on TV. As she watched she soon saw Rachel appear by Alec's side, Buffy could see the sadness in her eyes.

Buffy: You know, things weren't supposed to turn out this way.

Alexis: What'd you mean?

Buffy: You and Alec. You two were destined to be together. This Rachel girl is a ploy to keep you two apart.

Alexis: Well, Alec has chosen his path and I have chosen mine. 

Buffy: He still loves you.

Alexis: He has a funny way of showing it.

Buffy: What'd you expect from a guy?

Alexis: I don't know. 

Buffy: You're a strong person Alexis…you're a fighter…so when did you stop fighting for what you wanted? When did you start letting girls like Rachel Berrisford take things from you? I can tell you still love him as well. It's in your eyes and your heart.

Alexis: Are you allowed to tell me this?

Buffy: Most of it and others not so much, but I like you, so I'm cutting you a break.

Alexis (weak smile): Thanks.

            All of a sudden on the TV Alexis flat lined and the doctors came in with a crash cart in hopes to revive her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Clear…clear…clear…clear…clear. Call it. Time of death: 1:45 a.m." Sam turned off all the machines that Alexis was hooked up too and covered her whole form with the blanket. With his head hanging down he went to go give the bad news to the others. 

 Alec (seeing the doctor): Sam, is Alexis going to be okay?

Sam: I'm sorry but we lost her.

Alec: No.

Sam: The extent of her injuries was just too much. I'm sorry.

            As Scott consoled his aunt, Rachel consoled Alec and as she looked to Lex's window she let a little smile of triumph appear on her lips. She was interrupted by Jordan who went over to Alec and asked to see his mommy. Alec picked him up and hugged him close. 

Jordan: Daddy why aren't we going to see mommy?

Alec: Your mommy's gone kiddo.

Jordan: Where did she go?

Alec: She's in heaven.

Jordan: With the angels?

Alec (tears streaming down his face): Yes.

Jordan (smiles): Mommy would make a pretty angel.

Alec: That she would.

Jordan: Daddy?

Alec: Yea little man?

Jordan: Is there a road to heaven?

Alec: I'm afraid not buddy.

Jordan: I'm gonna miss her.

Alec: Me too. But you need to know that even though your mommy's not here she will always be here in your heart and she will always love you.

Jordan: I love her too.

            Alec continued to hold his son close as Rachel brought up something.

Rachel: Maybe someone should call Logan and Max.

Alec: Can't, they're on the plane to their honeymoon both of them were going to have their phones off because there's no service on the plane.

Liz (looking up at them): I should call Anton, they were so close.

Alec: My cell's not with me, why don't we all go down to the payphones with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexis (dejectedly): It's over. 

Buffy: Not quite yet.

Alexis: What'd you mean?

Buffy: You're not meant to die Alexis…not today anyways. Your time will come but it's not now.

Alexis: So why am I still here?

Buffy: The extent of the damage by the arrow was too much. You're still here because your body is healing.

Alexis: Wait a minute, how'd you know it was an arrow?

Buffy: I know everything.

Alexis (feeling weird): What's happening, I feel different.

Buffy: You're going back. Just remember what I said you're a fighter so fight for what's rightfully yours; be careful she maybe sweet and innocent on the outside but she's exactly the opposite on the inside.

            As Alexis disappeared Buffy's words were still fresh on her mind and even though Buffy didn't give Rachel's name she knew it was her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_October 10, 2025_**__****

****It was two in the morning as Alexis suddenly opened her eyes, she checked the watch on the wall and she had been dead for a full fifteen minutes. Her clothes were on the floor and she quickly got out of bed and put them on. She checked through the window to make sure no one was there and she was in the clear. So she quickly and quietly headed out. She went in search of the others and as she neared them she could hear Liz was trying to tell Anton that she was dead. Before Liz could finish telling him Alexis appeared from behind the wall.

Alexis: Liz don't.

Liz (in awe): I have to call you back.

Jordan (running into Alexis' arms): MOMMY! You're back.

Alexis (picking her son up, holding him tight, and sitting on one of the chairs): Of course I'm back. I could never leave you. 

            Everyone was just staring at her in awe and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Alexis (looking up at them): It's not nice to stare.

Rachel (the first to say something): You were supposed to be dead.

Alexis: I was, for about fifteen minutes.

Liz: Not that I'm not grateful or happy—because I am—that you're back…but how?

Alexis (lying): I'm not exactly sure either. All I know is that my love for my son is what got me through this.

Jordan (hugging his mother tightly): I love you mama. I wanted to come visit you but daddy said there wasn't a road to heaven.

Alexis (looking at a still quiet Alec then back at her son): Unfortunately your dad was right.

Jordan: Mommy did they send you back because they didn't want you to be an angel? You'd make a pretty angel mommy.

Alexis (smiles): Thanks babe. I think they sent me back because they knew I needed more time with someone here.

Jordan: Who?

Alexis (laughs lightly and kisses the top of his head): You, silly. They made me promise that when I came back I would spend lots of time with you.

Jordan: What will we do?

Alexis: Whatever you want, the sky's the limit.

Jordan: Can we please go to the carnival at the park this year, pleeeeease?

Alexis: Sure we will.

Jordan: Can daddy come with us?

Alexis (reluctantly): If he would like to.

Jordan: Please daddy can you come?

Alec: Of course, I'm there little man.

            Rachel got a call on her cell so she had to excuse herself and go answer it. Then Liz reached over to Lex and as they hugged both women began crying.

Liz: I thought I had lost you.

Alexis (smiles): And, I, you.

Liz (smiles at Lex's wording): I guess we both gave each other a scare.

Alexis (jokingly): So when you bustin' out of this joint?

Liz: Tomorrow. You bringing the getaway car?

Alexis (hugging her again): Sure am.

            Alexis got up and hugged Scott and when they parted she smiled at both Liz and Scott.

Alexis: Scott you did great tonight, I'm glad I have someone like you to watch my back.

Scott: Sure thing.

Alexis: You take care of your aunt you hear?

Scott (smiles): I will.

            As Scott wheeled Liz back to her room Jordan wanted to tag along so Alec and Lex let. Now they were both left by their lonesome.

Alec: I don't know why I'm asking cuz it's not like you're gonna tell me but you died Lex, how did you come back?

Lex: It wasn't my time…at least that's what they tell me.

Alec: _They_ who?

Lex: The powers that be…God…whoever is up there?

Alec: I'm just glad your back. I don't know what I'd do if you…

Alexis (changing the subject): About what I said before, I meant it. I would like you to come with us to the carnival.

Alec (smiles): I'd like that.

            Alexis began walking away but Alec grabbed her hand before she could leave.

Alec: Does this mean that you're giving me a second chance?

Alexis: It could be…I don't know yet.

            Rachel had gotten off the phone earlier and had seen the whole situation unravel before her eyes. She had to be quick at damage control because this Alexis girl was totally messing up their plans. 

Rachel (coming up and looping her arm with Alec's): Hey Alec.

Alec (cringing a bit): Hey Rach.

Rachel (putting on a fake smile): So Alexis I'm glad to see you alive and well.

Alexis (putting on an equally fake smile): I'm sure you are.

Rachel: So are all you guys going  to the carnival?

Alec: Yes we are.

Rachel: Good, we can all go together.

Alexis: We who?

Rachel: Me, my dad, Alec, Jordan, and of course you.

Alexis: Of course.

            Before anyone else could say anything Jordan came running down the hall straight into Alec's arms.

Jordan: Daddy can you take me and mommy home? 

Alec: Sure.

Alexis (smiles): I'll meet you guys at the car. I need to straighten up a few things here.

Alec: Ok. Rach you need a ride?

Rachel (small smile): No, I've got my car.

            With that Alec left and Rachel was going too but Alexis blocked hey way.

Alexis: It must be hard.

Rachel (rolling her eyes): I'll humor you, what is?

Alexis: Keeping secrets, telling all those lies, deceiving everyone. Do you want me to continue?

Rachel: I don't know what you're talking about.

Alexis: Of course you wouldn't.

Rachel: I gotta go.

Alexis (grabbing her arm, twisting it behind her back, slamming her face first into the wall and holding her there): I know what you did and I won't let you get away with it. Rachel: I think those fifteen minutes of death deprived you oxygen to your brain cuz you're nuts!

Alexis: Maybe yes, maybe no, but I still know what you did.

Rachel (wincing in pain): You're hurting me.

Alexis: That's the point. Now here' what you're gonna do. You're gonna call Alec and tell him you can't make it to the carnival. That something suddenly came up and you'll be unavoidably detained.

Rachel (through gritted teeth): And if I don't?

Alexis (letting her go): Then I will personally see to it that you are permanently removed from the picture.

Rachel (skeptically): You wouldn't…kill me?

Alexis: Wouldn't I? The way I see it, I'm legally dead so if I were to kill you no one would be the wiser.

Rachel: You're no killer.

Alexis: No, I'm a lot more and I'd do just about anything to get what's rightfully mine.

            Alexis took out her cell and dialed Alec's cell (which was in his car) number then tossed it to Rachel.

Alexis: It's ringing. Speak now or forever hold your peace.

Rachel: Hey Alec, it's me. Look something came up and I can't make it to the

carnival…yea maybe another time. Bye.

Alexis (taking the phone): Smart girl.

Rachel: Happy?

Alexis: Actually, yes. One more thing, stay the hell away from my son if you know what's good for you.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

A/N: Sorry for updating so late I've been busy with school so it takes me awhile.


	5. Carnival

Chapter 5: Carnival

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

Bold = thoughts or point of views

Italics = emphasis

~~~~~ = scene change

[] = telephone conversations

**_October 17, 2025_**

            It had been a week since Alexis' "sudden death" and she had been avoiding everyone all week trying to deal with the events in her own way. The one person she really needed to see was Anton because she hadn't seen him since Logan's wedding. However, she still had to put it off till tomorrow because she had to go pick up Jordan from the park and then go meet Logan and Max at the airport.

            After picking Jordan up from the park Alexis drove to the airport in silence till she noticed something hanging out of Jordan's pocket. 

Alexis: Hey babe watchya got there in your pocket?

Jordan (taking the necklace out of his pocket): I found it buried in the sand box mommy and I got it for you.

Alexis (smiling and taking it from him): Thank you sweetie.

            Alexis took a good look at the necklace and couldn't help but take in the detail. It was very ancient, probably seventeenth or eighteenth century, the pendant and chain were pure gold. The pendant was a round red ruby with a gold rim and it had ancient oriental writing on it. Alexis thought this was pretty weird for someone to leave behind. **Oh well finders keepers, losers weepers.** She thought with a little suspicion.

~~~~~Another part of town~~~~~

            "What is your status report on 494?" "The odds aren't looking to be in our favor; Chase is going to be more of a problem than we thought." "Then get rid of her." "We could do that but she could come back to life and kill us all." "So what'd you suggest?" "I think we should start eliminating the people she holds dear to her…starting with her son." "Sounds like a plan…I want a status report in one week…you're dismissed."

~~~~~Seattle Airport~~~~~

            Alexis and Jordan got tired of waiting for the plane to arrive because they were having some kind of flight delay so they decided to go and get some snacks and drinks while they waited. After waiting for about twenty more minutes Alexis finally spotted Logan's spiky hair out of the crowd and when it cleared Jordan saw them as well and began running to them.

            Max easily spotted Jordan running to them and she put down her luggage, bent down with arms wide open, and caught Jordan in her arms. 

Max: Hey there big guy, I've missed you too.

Alexis (reaching them and pouting): Don't I get a hug?

Logan (dropping his luggage and getting his little sister in a big bear hug): I've missed you Lex.

            Then they all parted and switched. As Alexis drove them home they all realized they had a lot of catching up to do. Which they decided to do at the carnival tonight.

            Later that day while Jordan was down at the restaurant having a snack Lex got a visit from the last person in the world she expected. 

Alexis (opening the door): What the hell do you want?

Rachel: Can I come in? I just want to talk to you for a minute.

Alexis (hesitantly standing aside): You have fifty-five seconds. So if I were you I'd talk fast.

Rachel: Where's Jordan? 

Alexis: Some place where you can't sink your claws into him.

Rachel (taking out a video cassette from the inside of her jacket): Nice sense of humor you got there.

Alexis (fake smile): Funny on how I wasn't kidding. You still haven't told me why you're here and your minute is almost up.

Rachel: I was just wondering does your son know about all those late night walks you take through the cemetery and the park. Does he know why out of the blue his mom wakes up with bruises on her body or why she inexplicably gets blood on her clothes but doesn't have a matching wound to go with it?   
Alexis (surprised but hiding it well): You've clearly lost your entire grip towards sanity and guess what? Your minute is up so get the hell out. 

Rachel (leaving the tape on the table and heading towards the door): All I'm saying is you might want to be careful, it's not safe to leave your son home all alone while you go gallivanting out in the street in the middle of the night. 

            Alexis was outraged and before Rachel knew what was going on Alexis had her pinned against the wall. 

Alexis: You BITCH! You think you can come into my home, threaten me, threaten my son, and think you can get away with it? You have another thing coming.

Rachel: You're a bad mother Alexis, always leaving Jordan at Brin's or Logan's, gallivanting in the street with that guy…Anton, leaving Jordan home alone in the middle of the night to do God knows what.

Alexis (letting go of her and punching her in the nose): You don't know shit, you think just because you have Alec you can have my son as well? You're clearly mistaken.

Rachel (in pain because Alexis broke her nose): Why not? Like you said I've got Alec.

Alexis: You may have gotten into his pants but you'll never have his heart because that belongs to me and Jordan.

Rachel: You're wrong, Alec loves me. We have a history together.

Alexis: He doesn't love you he just sees you as convenient and your so called history together? You were just his job and now that past is dead. It's really pathetic the way you hold on.

Rachel: You're wrong.

Alexis: Let me call Alec over here and we'll see how wrong I am.

            Rachel forgot about her broken nose and went after Alexis with a small dagger she had. Alexis was caught off guard and so Rachel had gained the upper hand. White had taught her well, her strength almost matched Alexis'. Rachel got a few good punches and kicks in before she threw her into the kitchen table and went to gut her with her dagger. Rachel missed the spot she was aiming for and instead cut Lex's arm. This pissed Lex off and with about four kicks (one to the hand to get rid of the knife, two to the chest and stomach area, and lastly to the face) Rachel fell out of Lex's window; the only reason she wasn't dead was because Alexis was holding her by the ankle.

Alexis (looking disgustedly down at Rachel): Next time you think you can get one-up on me in my own home think again.

Rachel: Alright I'm sorry, just don't let go.

Alexis (smiling): Why not? You'll finally be where you belong…in the trash.

            With that Alexis let go of Rachel's ankle and watched as she fell into a big open trash can, screaming at the top of her lungs. Alexis looked out the broken window and yelled out that she'd be sending her the bill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
            Alexis came and stood in the doorway of Jordan's room; she leaned on the doorframe as she watched her son clean-up his toys and get ready for the carnival.

Alexis (coming in and sitting on the bed): Hey babe watchya doing?

Jordan (coming and sitting on her lap): Cleaning.

Alexis: Jordan? You know that I love you right? And that I would never intentionally hurt you or ever put you in danger. 

Jordan: I know mama, I love you too. Mommy, are you okay? 

Alexis (kissing the top of his head): Well baby, I need to tell you something but I don't know how to tell you so you'll understand.

Jordan (looking up at her): Just tell me mom. 

Alexis: Okay here it goes…babe, you know how sometimes we hear that people die or get murdered without an explanation?

Jordan: Yea.

Alexis: Well a long, long, very long time ago a bunch of beings chose one girl in the entire world to stop these murderers, killers, and monsters. Over the centuries these girls have died and new ones have been called.

Jordan: Who are these girls and how come they die?

Alexis: Sometimes the monsters get the girls before the girls can get the monsters. These girls are known as slayers and I know you don't know what that means but these girls are heroes because their sole purpose in life is to protect the innocent like you. They're the balance between good and evil and all sake of humanity is held in the palm of their hands. But you see with the exception of some people no one  knows these girls exist, no one knows that these monsters exist, and no one knows what goes on when the sun goes down. 

Jordan: Mommy, I don't understand what this has to do with us. 

Alexis: I'm getting there babe…I'm getting there. You know how sometimes I'll wake up in the morning with bruises, and sometimes there'll be blood on my clothes but it's not my blood? 

Jordan: Yea…

Alexis: Well, kiddo, I'm a slayer…thee slayer…the only slayer.

Jordan (not responding for awhile): Cooool!!!

Alexis (a little shocked): Really? You're not freaked out?

Jordan: No mommy, I wanna know more.

Alexis: What'd you wanna know?

Jordan: Tell me everything.

Alexis: Alright…

            So Alexis went on to tell him about the history of the slayers, about the watchers who taught them, she told him how the "monsters" she fought were vampires and various demons, and she went on to tell him about her past as a slayer. Alexis sat there intrigued at how her son was interested about all this and wasn't the least bit freaked out.

Alexis: Anymore questions?

Jordan: A few more. Does daddy know?

Alexis: Yes, he does.

Jordan (sadness in his eyes): Is that why you guys aren't together anymore?

Alexis: No babe it's not, the reason for that is because of Rachel.

Jordan: I don't like her.

Alexis: I don't like her either. Babe aside from that you need to promise me that you will not tell anyone about me being the slayer. Okay?

Jordan (hugging her): I promise…but, does anyone know about you?

Alexis: Your dad, Uncle Logan, Aunt Max and Aunt Brin, Uncle Anton, Aunt Liz—because she's my watcher—and Scott.

Jordan (nodding his head): Mommy? If you die then another slayer will be called?

Alexis: Yea Babe, why?

Jordan: Didn't you already die?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A petite, young female got off the bus in South Market she started heading Northbound thinking she needed to get started because Seattle was a big city. All this girl had was a few American dollars, one suit case—mostly filled with weapons—and the clothes on her back.

            She was a beautiful girl with long wavy golden blonde hair and honey colored eyes. She had freckles on her face; she was about sixteen years old and was about 5'3.

~~~~~Lex's Home~~~~~

            As Alexis sat waiting for Jordan she pondered his question till she saw the tape Rachel had left. In all the commotion she had forgotten about it. She took it off the table and popped it into the VCR.

            Alexis was extremely shocked at what she saw it was a tape of her dusting vampires—five to be exact. She remembered this night, it was when she got to slay again after she had Jordan—the very first night after coming home from the hospital.

            **So whoever Rachel is working for or with has been keeping tabs on me for four years now. I think it's about time I showed Rachel and her boss that messing with the slayer was a big mistake.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Alexis and Alec walked in silence as they watched Jordan go off with Max to go on some ride and Logan had gone to play some of the games; now the two were left all alone to deal with one another.

Alexis (lying): Its too bad Rachel couldn't make it.

Alec: I'm glad she wasn't. Now we have some time alone together.

Alexis: Time alone together to do what?

Alec (shrugging his shoulders): To talk.

Alexis: About?

Alec: Us.

Alexis: There is no 'us' you made sure of that the night before our wedding. 

Alec: Lex come on, I know some part of you still loves me and I still love you; if only we could just recapture what we once had.

Alexis (stopping in mid stride): You're right I do still love you but that doesn't change what you did and what about Rachel and your relationship with her?

Alec: What relationship? The only time I was ever with her was _that night_ and I've regretted it ever since.

Alexis: You sure she knows that?

Alec: Rachel and I are just friends there's nothing between us and there never will be. The only thing I have with her is a past but my future is with you and our son.

Alexis: Do you love her? 

Alec: I did a long time ago but you need to understand that Rachel was the first person I ever loved and I never thought that I could be capable of that and when I thought she had died and then came back to life my whole world was just spinning out of control. Surely you can understand that can't you?

Alexis: Yea, I guess I can.

Alec: What'd you say? Can we start all over again?

Alexis: I dunno Alec, I just need time and I need to take things slow.

Alec: All right I can do that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Anton was walking through the cemetery when from the shadows he saw a young teenage girl with blonde hair being ambushed by a group of vampires.

            He went to help her out and was surprised to see that she was holding her own. They fought together side by side till the lead vampire threw the young lady on the ground and over powered her. Anton was busy fighting and then dusting two vamps by the time he reached the girl it was too late the vamp had bitten her but Anton dusted him before he could drink any of her blood.

Anton (helping the girl to her feet): Are you okay?

Girl (still in shock): He bit me.

Anton (looking at the bite): You'll be alright but you shouldn't make it a habit to be in cemeteries this time of night especially in this city.

Girl (taking offense): Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? 

Anton (smugly): I'm the guy who just saved your life.

Girl: I can take care of myself.

Anton: Sure you can and I'm sure you _let that vampire bite you._

Girl (frustrated): So do you have a name? Or are you just here to be a pain in my ass?

Anton: I'm Anton and just so we're clear, who are you and why were you fighting those vamps?

Girl: Well, Anton I'm Erica Arensen, but my friends call me Rica and as to your second question its kind of my job to fight vampires.

Anton (confused): How do you mean?

 Rica: I'm a vampire slayer.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	6. Makeups, breakups, slayers, and rape

Chapter 6: Make-ups, break-ups, slayers, and rape

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

Bold = thoughts or point of views

Italics = emphasis

~~~~~ = scene change

[ ] = telephone conversations

**Continuing from last chapter**

Anton (shocked): Hang on…you're the WHO?!

Rica: The slayer, you've probably never heard of me.

Anton: No I've heard of you and that's why I know you're lying.

Rica: How dare you! I don't need this.

Anton (grabbing her arm so she couldn't leave): Wait just a minute. I know some place where we can go to get answers…someone that I think you'll trust.

Rica: I'm not going anywhere with you. God knows what you'll do to me.

Anton (ticked off): First of all, I saved your life; secondly, if I wanted to hurt you or worse I already would have, and third of all, you claim that you're the slayer how much protection do you need?

Rica (looking at him with a stern gaze): I am the slayer.

Anton: Then let's go.

            Anton and Rica arrived at the carnival about twenty minutes later and Anton headed straight for the Ferris wheel with Rica hot on his trail. Anton knew in his gut that is where Alexis would be because it was her favorite ride and she rode it with Jordan every year since he was born at least five times. 

            When the Ferris wheel stopped Lex and Jordan got off and were greeted by Anton and a young lady.

Alexis: Anton…what are you doing here?

Anton (indicating towards the girl): We have a problem.

Alexis: I'm kind of busy right now can we talk about it later? There are other things that I need to talk to you about and I've been meaning to come by but…

            Alexis trailed off when she saw Alec, Logan, and Max come up behind the girl with confused looks on their faces as to why Anton was there.

Anton: Lex this really can't wait.

Jordan (tugging at Lex's hand): Mommy don't go…not yet, we haven't ridden the Ferris wheel five times like we always do that was only our third time…and you promised to win me a gold fish.

Alexis (noticing the bite mark on the girl's neck and then bending down to be eye level with Jordan): Babe, I'll go on the Ferris wheel with you two more times but then I have to go. I promise I'll make it up to you and you're daddy can win you the goldfish this time and I'll win it for you next time. 

Jordan (still disappointed): Okay mommy.

Alexis (looking back to Anton): I'll be back in a few minutes.

            With that Alexis and Jordan got back on the Ferris wheel. While Anton and Rica waited with Max, Logan, and Alec in awkward silence till Max couldn't take it anymore and broke it.

Max (to Anton): What's going on?

Anton: I don't know yet that's why I came to get Lex.

Max: Way to ruin the kid's day.

Anton: You know those weren't my intentions.

Max: I know.

Anton: Honeymoon's over?

Max: Yea.

Anton: How was it?

Max (looking at Logan and smiling): It was wonderful…just like I knew it would be.

Anton: I'm happy for you.

Max (quietly to Anton): Who's the girl?

Anton (grimly): The problem.

            Before Max could continue Lex and Jordan got done ridding the Ferris wheel twice and when they got off Lex bent down and hugged Jordan.

Jordan (face buried in Alexis' hair): Mommy why do you have to go?

Alexis (heart breaking): Babe, it has to do with what I told you today. I'm sorry. I love you kiddo.

Jordan: I love you too mommy.

Alexis (turning to Anton): Why don't you head to your car I'll meet you in a few minutes.

            Anton and Rica started for his car while Alexis and Alec talked in private as Max and Logan took Jordan to a near by gaming booth.

Alec: What'd you tell Jordan?

Alexis: The truth.

Alec (instantly knowing what she meant): How'd he take it?

Alexis: Better then I thought. Look I'd better go, tell Max and Logan that I'll stop by tomorrow and we'll catch up.

Alec: Okay. Lex, be careful.

Alexis: I will.

Alec (starting to walk away): Bye…

Alexis (walking over to him): Alec wait…

            With that Alexis gave Alec a very passionate kiss that was long overdue.

Alec (parting and looking into his eyes): Why are you kissing me like its goodbye?

Alexis (smiling): Its not goodbye it's a new beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Upon arrival at Anton's home they all went inside and Rica was a bit hesitant but her 'spider-sense' was telling her she could trust these people. They all took a seat in the living room and Alexis was the first to speak.

Alexis: Anton, what's the situation? It better be as important as you said it was or there'll be hell to pay.

Anton: Alexis Chase meet Erica Arensen, the vampire slayer.

            Both Alexis and Erica were shocked: Alexis was shocked because she was supposed to be the only slayer and Erica was shocked because her being the slayer was supposed to be a secret.

Rica: Um…Anton, the whole me being the slayer is supposed to be a secret.

Anton (ignoring her remark): So Lex how is that possible?

Alexis: I died last week Anton…for fifteen minutes my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing. I was dead. When Liz called you she was trying to tell you I was gone.

Anton (remembering): But then she said she had to go.

Alexis: Right…because I stopped her before she could.

Anton: Why didn't you tell me?

Alexis: I was going to.

Anton (embracing her): God, to think that we almost lost you…that _I_ almost lost you.

Alexis: But you didn't.

Rica: Does someone mind telling me what's going on here?

Alexis: Well Erica—

Rica (cutting her off): Rica.

Alexis: Rica, I think you know how the story goes…when one slayer dies another is called. I'm the slayer, I died for fifteen minutes, and you were called. 

Rica: No, you're lying! I'm the slayer…the _only slayer._

Alexis: I guess you're not a very good one.

Rica: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Alexis: Judging from that bite mark, my guess is if Anton hadn't come along you'd be a dead slayer.

Anton: Alexis…

Alexis: No Anton! She's the big and almighty powerful slayer she can handle the truth.

Rica: What the hell is your problem!?

Alexis: My problem is that I broke my son's heart to come over here and deal with you and your holier then thou attitude!

Rica: You're just as bad a slayer as I am.

Alexis: Yea and how's that?

Rica: Slayers aren't supposed to have children it's not apart of our destiny.

Alexis: First of all, I make my own destiny and secondly, before you pass judgment on me you should think about how you're here.

Rica: What'd you mean?

Alexis: You're mother wasn't so amped about the whole destiny thing or following the rules. After all she was a slayer and she still had you but no one could have predicted the outcome.

Rica: I don't understand…

Alexis (surprised on how Erica didn't know about her own mothers' death): Erica, your mother died because of you…she gave up her life for yours.

Rica: No! You're lying!

Alexis: Look, I'm sorry, but I'm telling you what I know.

            Erica couldn't take it anymore, she was crying, and she got up and ran out. Alexis hadn't realized that in the midst of their conversation Anton had disappeared into the kitchen. As he reappeared with two mugs of hot coco he was just in time to see Erica's disappearing act. He sat the coco down and looked sternly at Alexis, then to the half open door, and then back at Alexis.

Anton: Alexis what the hell happened?

Alexis (going and shutting the door all the way): I told her the truth about her mother and she freaked out and ran off.

Anton: What exactly did you tell her?

Alexis: Just what Liz had told me about her when I asked her that one time after I found out I was pregnant.

Anton (realization dawned on him): That's why her name sounded so familiar.

Alexis (giving him a 'duh' look): Do you actually think her granddad never told her how her mother died?

Anton: It could be possible.

Alexis (getting up and going out the door with Anton right behind her): Why don't you call Liz and tell her what's going on and tell her we'll see her first thing in the morning.

Anton: Okay. Where are you going?

Alexis: Find Rica before anything happens to her. She couldn't have gotten far. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Alec's Apartment~~~~~

            There was a knock at Alec's door and he came out of the bedroom to go see who it was. He had been home for about a half hour and Jordan had stayed with Max and Logan at the carnival. When Alec opened the door he saw Rachel standing there with coffee. He was surprised to see her all bruised up.

Alec: Hey Rach, come in.

Rachel: Thanks. Brought you some coffee.

Alec: That was nice but how'd you know I'd be home?

Rachel: I took a chance.

Alec (both him and Rachel sat on the couch): Rachel what the hell happened to you?

Rachel: This afternoon I went and saw Alexis. We got in an argument and the next thing I know she pinned me against a wall, broke my nose, and then she threw me out the window of her second story apartment building. 

Alec: Oh God Rachel, I'm so sorry.

Rachel (faking tears): Alec I was so scared…thank God for that garbage can or I wouldn't be here right now. I couldn't believe how strong she was and how angry she got. I was so scared. 

Alec (embracing her): Shh it's okay…you're okay now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Alexis went to a nearby cemetery that was close to Anton's house. She quietly walked through the bushes and trees until she saw Erica sitting, hunched over, and crying on a tombstone.

Alexis (coming out of the shadows): Hey.

Erica (instantly getting up and turning around to face her in a fighting stance): What'd you want?

Alexis: You're on guard that's good…I came to get you it's not safe here and I came to tell you I'm sorry.

Rica (not meaning it): Apology accepted now go away, I can take care of myself.

Alexis (sitting next to her): Right…the big bad slayer…gotchya. Look I truly am sorry sometimes my foot likes to live in my mouth. (Rica not responding.) Fine maybe one day when you're a mom you'll understand.

Rica: How do you know so much about my mom?

Alexis: My watcher—Elizabeth Laurence—told me. Why is it that you don't seem to know a lot about her?

Erica (coming around): My granddad wasn't really keen on telling me much about her.

Alexis: Well I know we both have a lot of questions so why don't I take you to wherever it is you're staying and tomorrow we'll get together with my watcher and sort all this out.

Rica: Okay.

Alexis (as they headed towards her car): I truly am sorry about what I said before.

Rica (sincerely): Apology really accepted.

            Rica had given Alexis directions to an old motel because that's where she was staying for the time being. Alexis checked her watch and it was nine-thirty she decided to slay for a little while and then go pick up Jordan. While patrolling Lex found a nest of vampires in an abandoned housing complex; after slaying them she decided that she needed to tell someone about her suspicions about Rachel. Later on when she was done she headed towards Alec's, thinking Jordan was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
            Alec was sitting on the couch thinking about all the things Rachel had said and after he had drunken the coffee this overwhelming sense of anger came over him. Rachel had left a little while ago and now there was a knock at his door. He opened it and stood aside to let Alexis in. As he shut the door Rachel came out of the shadows and put her ear to the door to make sure her plan worked.

Alexis: I came to pick up Jordan.

Alec: He's at Logan's.

Alexis: Okay then I guess I'd better go over there.

Alec: Don't bother, I told him he could spend the night.

Alexis (seeing he was a little agitated): Alec are you alright?

Alec (cynically): I'm always alright…but you know who isn't?

Alexis (humoring him): Who?

Alec: Rachel. She stopped by sporting many nasty cuts and bruises claiming she got them from you.

Alexis (cursing under her breath): Well if you ask me, the bitch deserved it.

            The whole time Rachel was listening in on their conversation thinking the drug she slipped into Alec's coffee did the trick. It was supposed to induce rage and once Rachel was satisfied that her work was done she left.

Alec (yelling): You know she's not like us and yet you let her have it. What the hell were you thinking?! You could have killed her!

Alexis (angry): Now I wish I would have.

Alec: When did you become so heartless?

Alexis: I'll tell you when I became heartless…

            Alexis proceeded to take off her jacket, unbuttoned her shirt, took it off, and turned around to show that her whole upper back was sporting a nasty bruise.

Alec: What the hell happened?

Alexis: Gee, and here I was thinking you didn't care about me. Well after you're girlfriend made an unexpected visit to my home she proceeded to threaten me, threaten _our_ son, throw me into the kitchen table, and she tried to stab me in the heart but missed and slashed my arm instead.

            Alexis proceeded to show him her arm and then she started putting on her shirt.

Alexis: Its obvious what's going on here and you know Alec I finally thought things would be different but once again I was wrong. So forget about that kiss and whatever else we talked about.

Alec (getting closer to her): No.

            Before Alexis knew what was going on he grabbed her and kissed her. Alexis pushed him away and for the first time in along time she was afraid from the last person she expected to be afraid of. She'd never seen Alec this way he had this crazed look in his eye and he was so angry.

Alexis: Alec stop!

Alec (mockingly): What? Is the all powerful slayer afraid? Alexis: Yea, I'm afraid but not for me…for you.

            With that Alec grabbed her again and threw her on the couch, she tried to fight him but he was just stronger then she was. She tried to use her telekinesis but she was too unfocused and she feared that if she did use those powers on him she'd severely hurt him with no chance of rehabilitation.

            Alec felt like he was on the outside looking in, he tried to stop himself but couldn't. So he just watched as this person who was supposed to be him ripped of Lex's newly buttoned shirt, roughly unzipped her pants, didn't listen to her begging's of 'please stop' or her cries of 'Alec no don't do this.' He just watched as she yelled out in pain and told him he was hurting her… he just watched as her tears fell to the floor…and he just watched as he raped the woman he claimed to love.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	7. When safety's gone and evil roams

Chapter 7: When safety's gone and evil roams

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

Bold = thoughts or point of views

Italics = emphasis

~~~~~ = scene change

[ ] = telephone conversations

**_October 18, 2025_**

            Alexis awoke in Alec's bed and for a minute thought that last night's events were just a dream but then she remembered they weren't. She couldn't believe what Alec had done…he had _raped_ her. Tears came to her eyes as the nights events came flashing back to her mind. Alexis quickly got out of bed and put on her clothes, she was in such a rush, trying to get out of there before Alec was done taking a shower.

            As she drove home she called Max to let her know she'd be by to pick Jordan up in a few hours, giving her enough time to go home, clean up, and then drop by Anton's to figure this whole thing out with Erica.

            Alexis got in the shower and she could feel the emotional and physical pain she was in. Alec had caused her so much pain…physically and emotionally…there was no going back from it now…it was the end of them…forever. Alexis' only concern now was her son and how he was going to take it.

            After getting out of the shower Alexis put on some fresh, clean clothes. Now as she combed her hair and put on some jewelry she realized that this creepy feeling had seeped into her stomach. This feeling of being broken and she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

            She called Anton to make sure he was awake since he probably would be asleep but to her surprise he was awake and Liz was there too. So by noon Alexis went to go pick up Rica from her motel room and they headed to Anton's.

~~~~~Anton's house~~~~~

            Both Rica and Lex took a seat at the kitchen table while Anton poured them all some coffee. Lex said 'hi' to Liz and sat down, while Rica took her seat she realized that all the blinds were closed and she found that very odd but shrugged it off.

            Anton handed Lex and Rica their cups and then took Liz's, refilled it, and returned it back to her. When Anton took a seat Liz began: she brought out a bunch of books from her book bag and started.

Liz (smiling warmly at Erica): Hello, Erica, I'm Elizabeth Laurence, Alexis' watcher but you can call me Liz.

Erica: Okay and you can call me Rica.

Liz (nodding): Will do. Alright I've been reading through some watchers' diaries and I found one that would help us. A watcher known as Rupert Giles was in charge of a slayer known as Buffy Summers. Apparently in 1997 she drowned by the master vampire, now even though she was revived it didn't change the fact that she died but then came back to life. So during the period of time in which she was dead—a mere couple of minutes—another slayer was called and she was Kendra. This was the first time ever that two slayers co-existed.

Rica: There have been more?

Liz: A year later Kendra returned to help Buffy, in midst of the battle she was killed and a few months later Faith appeared, and she was called to take Kendra's place. So Buffy and Faith co-existed as the slayers and they worked side by side and fought together.

Alexis: Till Buffy died in 2015 and I was called.

Liz: Yes, but how'd you…?

Alexis: Been doing some homework of my own.

Liz: So you see Alexis was officially pronounced dead and she was gone for a good ten or fifteen minutes and so you were called. Both of you are the slayers but of course Alexis is more experienced, more trained, she's stronger, and more capable because she's had more time. 

Alexis: Rica how old are you?

Rica: I turned sixteen a couple weeks back. Why?

Alexis (looking at Liz): Guess you were wrong about her age.

Liz: Guess I was.

Alexis (back to Rica): Do you really wanna carry the weight of the world on your shoulders? Because let me tell you when I was a year younger then you I had to become an adult and deal with the world. Other peoples lives depended on me…their lives were put into my hands and one mistake on my part could cost them their lives. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility? I am giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to get out of the slayer thing for the time being. If you say 'yes' I will put you on the first flight back to wherever it is you came from and you can go home and just be  a kid. You can live your life, grow up, experience the world, go to school and make something of yourself without having this big responsibility. Let me deal with this and you go and live your life.

Rica: Thank you but I can't accept your offer.

Alexis (disappointed): Then you're a fool.

Rica: Maybe so but my watcher sent me here because he sensed a great evil rising here in Seattle and I'm supposed to help stop it.

Alexis (cynically): Good luck with that…hope you don't get yourself killed.

Rica: Liz, I know Anton probably told you that I'm Donavon Arensen's granddaughter.

Liz: Yes he did.

Rica: Could you tell me about my mother?

Liz (awestruck): Don never talked about her?

Rica: When I was born he shipped me off to Vancouver, Canada in my watcher's care and he doesn't know anything about my mother, or so he says. Whenever I visit granddad or he visits me he never talks about her and I just know what I know of her from the pictures I've seen of her. I don't even know her name.

Liz: You're mother's name was Victoria Arensen.

Rica: Did you know her?

Liz: I did. We were close. Her mother died when she was very young and when she got pregnant with you at the age of sixteen I remember her telling me she wanted to name you Erica after her mother. Your granddad honored her wishes.

Rica (tears in her eyes): Did she die because of me?

Liz (going over to her and embracing her): Oh honey, no. The reason your mother died was so you could live…she had a choice: save her own life or the life of her unborn daughter…she chose you. What would ever make you think it was your fault?

Rica (looking at Alexis): I guess it's something every kid goes through…they blame themselves. Was my mother a slayer too?

Liz: Actually she was more of a slayer-in- training. It wasn't an official thing but she had all the advantages, skills, and the practice. Even though it wasn't official she still fought the vampires.

Rica: Why?

Liz: So she could make the world a better place for people…and for _you_.

Rica: What about my dad? Is he alive?

Liz: As far as I know, he is. The only thing I know about your dad is he was six years older than your mom, at the time he was a fresh, new potential watcher, and his name is Gabriel Worthington.

            While the two of them continued to converse Anton and Alexis disappeared into Anton's bedroom. Anton lay down on the bed and Alexis sat in a comfy arm chair across from him. 

Alexis (looking at him): Tired?

Anton: Very.

Alexis: Why don't you rest there's a lot of time till dusk, I'll see Rica, Liz, and myself out.

Anton: That'd be great, thanks. Hey, Lex?

Alexis: Yea?

Anton: Are we gonna tell Rica that I'm a vampire?

Alexis: Depends.

Anton: On what?

Alexis: If you want to.

Anton: I think we should wait till she trusts us more.

Alexis: It's your call whenever you're ready.

            Anton could see Alexis was not herself; her eyes were dark and clouded. **She seems so lost and alone**, he thought sadly. They were both deep in thought when Anton noticed the necklace Alexis was wearing. He came and sat at the edge of the bed Indian-style facing her. He touched her thigh and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Anton didn't say anything but motioned for her to come and sit next to him, she did, and he just held her as she uncontrollably sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Max and Alec were sitting on a park bench as they watched Jordan play. When Alexis hadn't shown up to pick up Jordan Max had decided to take him out to lunch. Logan couldn't join them because he was busy with some Eyes Only thing. Then she decided to take Jordan to the park where she got the urgent call from Alec saying he needed to see her about something.

Max: So what was so important that couldn't wait till later?

Alec: It's about Alexis…something happened between us last night…I hurt her really badly, beyond what words could express.

Max: It can't be worse than what you did in the past.

Alec: Actually, it can…I raped her Max…she begged, pleaded, and cried for me to stop but I wouldn't…I did what I felt like to her till I was satisfied. 

Max (shocked but in a deadly tone): If your son wasn't here right now, I would kill you myself.

Alec (looking down at the ground): I'd deserve it.

Max (looking at him with hatred and through gritted teeth): Tell me why.

Alec: I was just so angry and it was like it wasn't even me.

Max (opening and closing her fists): What made you so angry?

Alec: Honestly, I dunno. I came home after the carnival and Rachel showed up; she was covered in bruises and had a broken nose, claiming Alexis had done it to her. Later Lex showed up, I confronted her, and she confirmed it.

Max: So that's what got you so mad?

Alec: You know, now that I think about it Rachel had brought me some coffee and after I finished drinking it that's when I started to become agitated, then angry, and finally really pissed off. 

Max: Do you still have the cup?

Alec: Yes, I do. But why?

Max: Shut up and listen. Be at 4658 S. Carlson Drive in sector five at seven p.m. sharp, tonight with the cup. 

Alec: Okay, but why?

Max: Just do it, and one more piece of advice: stay clear of Logan and Anton because if they find out they'll kill you…stay away from Alexis as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anton (still cradling Alexis): Do you wanna talk about it?

Alexis (looking up at him with a tear stained face): Yes…no…I dunno. Not now, later.

Anton (kissing the top of her head): Okay.

            He held her for a bit longer till he couldn't help himself anymore and he had to ask about the necklace.

Anton: Lex?

Alexis: Yes?

Anton: Can I ask you about your necklace?

Alexis (getting out of his embrace and then looking down at the necklace Jordan had given her): Um…sure Jordan found it in the sandbox at the park and he gave it to me. I found it odd that someone would leave it behind. It's obviously very valuable and there's nothing false about it.

Anton: Can I see it?

Alexis (taking it off and putting it in his hands): Sure.

            Alexis saw how strangely Anton was looking at the necklace, like he had seen it before but couldn't quite remember where. Then Alexis' attention got taken away by the time. It was already two o'clock and she needed to go pick up Jordan.

Alexis (in a rush): Anton keep the necklace for now, I need to go get Jordan, and I'll see you later.

Anton (still in a daze): Alright, I'll see you.

            Alexis was just in time to see Liz and Rica were leaving as well. Liz decided to take Rica back to her place where she could have someone her own age—Scott—to hang out with. They all said their goodbyes and left.

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

                        Alexis knocked on the door and it was abruptly opened by Logan. He seemed upset but when he saw Lex his face broke into a smile.

Logan (letting her in and hugging her): Hey baby sis. What's up?

Alexis: Not much. Just here to pick up that kid of mine.

Logan: Oh he'll be back soon. Max took him out to lunch and then they were going to go to the park.

Alexis: Oh, okay.

Logan (heading back to the computer room with Alexis right behind him): So we missed you last night. Is everything okay?

Alexis (trying hard to give him her 'everything's fine' smile): Everything's cool Logan. It was just some slayer stuff that's been taken care off…as much as it can be anyways.

Logan (knowing something was wrong with her): Alexis are you sure everything's alright?

Alexis: Sure I'm sure.

Logan: I'm here if you need to talk.

Alexis (small smile): I know and I appreciate it. Logan, can you do me a favor?

Logan: Sure, you name it and it's done.

Alexis: Can you do a search on a Gabriel Worthington for me?

Logan: Sure, when do you need the information by?

Alexis: Sometime this week would be nice.

Logan: I'll see what I can do.

Alexis: Thanks.

            A few minutes later they both heard the door open and close; then Max called out, "Honey, we're home." And Jordan ran to the computer room when he saw his mom sitting on the chair across from Logan his eyes lit up as he ran into her arms.

Alexis (picking him up): Hey, there's my guy. How have you been?

Jordan: I'm okay mommy, but I missed you.

Alexis: I missed you too kid.

            By this time Max had come in, smiled at Alexis, and gave Logan a kiss. She stared at Alexis for awhile just wondering how she was dealing with all this…or maybe she wasn't…maybe she was just throwing everything inside. Logan saw the way Max was looking at Alexis and he thought maybe there really was something wrong with his baby sister.

Alexis: Hey kid what'd you say we go home?

Jordan (getting out of her arms): Okay, let me go get Goldie.

Alexis (quizzically following him): Who's Goldie?

Jordan: It's the fish daddy won me.

Alexis (looking at the fish in the bowl): Oh, I see.

            As they took the fish they both said goodbye to Logan and Max and headed home. At home Jordan was tired so he decided to take a little nap and Alexis was hungry so she made herself a sandwich and sat on the couch to eat and watch TV. After she finished eating, she set the tray in the kitchen sink and went to sit back on the couch. By the couch was a small table with a lamp on it and a picture frame. The frame's picture consisted of Alexis, Jordan, and Alec; it was taken years ago when Jordan was still a newborn and when Alec and Lex were still happily together. Tears started running down her face, one after the other, and she couldn't stop it. 

            Just as she heard Jordan's door open she quickly put the photo back and tried to wipe away the tears.

Jordan (coming to sit next to her): Her mommy.

Alexis (weak smile): Hey sleepy-head. Did you sleep well?

Jordan (ignoring her question and wiping a tear from her face): Mommy what's the matter?

Alexis: Nothing babe, everything's good.

Jordan (confusion in his eyes): Then why are you crying?

Alexis: It's nothing babe. Are you hungry?

Jordan: Mommy stop it! Stop pretending and tell me what's wrong.

Alexis (knowing she had to tell him sooner or later, she sat him on her lap, and looked into his big blue eyes): You're right kid, something is wrong…very wrong. Last night I went to go see your daddy and we got into an argument. Um…daddy hurt mommy really, really badly and because of that your daddy and I aren't going to get back together like I know you wanted.

Jordan (hugging his crying mommy): Mommy, I don't care about that, I just want you to be okay again.

Alexis (crying): I wanna be okay again, too. 

            Alexis had always made a promise to herself that she would never cry in front of her son…that she would never show him that weakness of hers. The irony of it all was she felt that at this point _he_ was the only one she could show it to. A few minutes later Alexis looked up to see that it was ten till five.

Alexis (looking at Jordan with a tear stained face and smiling): How did I ever get so lucky to have a great kid like you?

Jordan (wiping her tears with his little hands): I dunno. 

Alexis (getting serious): Babe you have to know that no matter what happens between your dad and me, we will both always love you no matter what.

Jordan: I know mommy.

Alexis (getting up and heading to the kitchen while still cradling Jordan): You wanna help your ol' mom make dinner?

Jordan (getting down): Sure, what?

Alexis: Mac and cheese.

            About a half hour later they were about to sit down to eat dinner when there was a knock at the door. It was already nightfall and Alexis wasn't expecting any company so only God knew who or what it was. She grabbed a small fighting dagger and told Jordan to stay put. When Alexis opened the door she was kind of relieved to see it was Max.

Alexis (opening the door and letting her in): Hey Max.

Max (coming in and hugging her): Hey Alexis. Can we talk in private?

Alexis (shutting the front door and looking at Jordan): Hey kiddo you go ahead and eat, Aunt Max needs to talk to me for a bit so we'll be in my room. Okay?

Jordan (mouth full of food): Okay mama.

Alexis (heading to her room with Max in toe): So Max, what's up?

Max (closing the door): I just wanted to see how you were.

Alexis: I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that question?

Max: Alexis, I know.

Alexis: Know what?

Max: About what happened last night.

Alexis (head down): He told you?

Max: This afternoon. If it means anything to you, he feels really awful for what he did.

Alexis (looking up at Max the fury in her eyes and snapping at her): Gee Max, if he feels so bad why aren't you over there consoling him instead?

Max: I didn't mean—

Alexis (cutting her off and sitting on the bed): I know what you meant and I'm sorry I snapped but I think it's better if you leave…right now, please.

Max (coming and putting a hand on her shoulder): Alexis you need someone to talk to. It's not healthy to keep it inside.

Alexis (bitterly): What's done is done, please just go.

Max: If you don't deal with this it will consume you.

Alexis (getting up, pacing, and raising her voice): What'd you want from me Max?! Do you want me to admit that Alec raped me? Well, he did, are you satisfied?

Max: Calm down, Jordan will hear you.

Alexis (lowering her voice): Why Max? He'll finally know what a son of a bitch his father is. He'll know why his mother isn't okay, he'll know why my heart is broken, and he'll finally know why his parents aren't ever going to get back together.

Max: Come on Alexis, you don't mean that, in time you guys can get past this.

Alexis: Max just stop it! There is no time. All there is is pain. I guess the apple doesn't really far fall from the tree because my mother was raped and the same thing happened to me. That love that you think will get us through this Max is gone and it's replaced by hatred. He broke me Max…I trusted him and I loved him and he threw both of those things back in my face. He made me feel so helpless, so small, and so weak. He killed me inside Max and all I'm left with is pain and hatred.

Max (hugging her and Alexis returned it): I'm so sorry Alexis…you're the last person on Earth who deserved this…I wish there was something I could do.

Alexis (parting): This actually helped. Thanks and I'm sorry for the way I acted before.

Max: When Alec first told me I wanted to kill him.

Alexis: Thanks but its not worth it. 

Max: What about Logan?

Alexis No Max no one can ever find out about this. _No one_. Promise me. 

Max: I promise.

            A little later Max left and as Alexis was shutting the door she noticed a couple of black SUV's parked outside with men inside of them. Alexis got this creepy feeling as she sat down to eat her dinner. When she put the spoon full of mac and cheese to her lips it was already cold so she disgustedly brushed it aside. Alexis kept looking at the boarded up window she kept forgetting that she couldn't see the outside, she was just glad that she didn't have to explain to Jordan on why the window was boarded up in the first place. Luckily he had bought her story on how she accidentally broke it by throwing something big out of it while it was closed.

            Alexis looked at Jordan, then to the front door, then at the phone, and then back to Jordan. 

Alexis: Hey baby boy what'd you say you and I take a trip to Uncle Anton's and stay there for a few days.

Jordan: Can Goldie come?

Alexis: Sure.

Jordan: Okay!

Alexis: Why don't you go pack a few clothes and I'll go call Uncle Anton and tell him we're coming.

            As Jordan ran to his room to pack a few things Alexis got up, cleaned the table, and then went to call Anton.

            **[Hello?] [Anton, it's me.] [Alexis, I was just thinking about you.] [Good thoughts I hope.] [Always the best for you.] [Anton, can I ask you a favor?] [Anything.] [Can Jordan and I come and spend a few nights with you at your place?] [Sure, I'd love the company.] [Alright then, I'll see you in a few.] [Okay.]**

Alexis hung up and went to pack a few clothes for herself. A few minutes later Jordan came in with a backpack full of toys and only a couple pairs of outfits. As Alexis continued to finish up Jordan went to get Goldie. After packing Alexis made sure all the doors and windows were locked she grabbed a couple of small weapons that she could hide in her jacket and they headed out the back way. The back way being downstairs, into the restaurant's kitchen, and out the side door that led to the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            At seven o'clock Alec met Max at their rendezvous point and it just so happened to be some old forensics lab building of some sort. After braking into the place Max ran some tests on the cup and discovered that there were some remains left of some kind of drug but neither her nor Alec knew what it was.

Alec: Why would Rachel do this?

Max: She's trying to permanently separate you and Alexis.

Alec: But why?

Max: I don't know. Look why don't we head back to my place and we'll see if we can work through this.

Alec: Yea. Okay.

            They started heading out and as Max came to her bike Alec stopped her.

Alec: Max I just wanted to say thanks for all this.

Max: You're welcome but there's something you should know.

Alec: What?

Max: I saw Alexis today.

Alec: How is she?

Max: Not good. She won't forgive you and if she does it won't be for a very long time.

Alec: I know.

Max: Thing is she doesn't want Logan to know what happened or anyone else for that matter. So we need to keep it that way.

Alec: Gotchya.

~~~~~Anton's House~~~~~

            Alexis parked her car by the sidewalk as she and Jordan exited the car they noticed Liz's car was parked in the driveway but what Alexis really needed to notice was the two black SUV's that had followed her. 

            They entered the home and were greeted by Anton who took their bags, told them to go into the living room, while he took their things to the guest bedroom. In the living room they were greeted by Liz who was sitting down with a cup of tea. As Alexis took a seat Jordan went to the kitchen and started to feed Goldie.

Liz: Is everything alright?

Alexis: I'm not sure yet, just rather be safe then sorry.

Liz: Anything I can do?

Alexis: Not right now, but thanks. How are things with Erica?

Liz: Good. She's with Scott at my place; they're getting along quite well.

Alexis (seeing Anton re-enter the room with the necklace Jordan had given her): I forgot you had that.

Liz: Actually that's why I'm here. 

Alexis: It's just a necklace Liz. Nothing supernatural about that.

Anton: Actually its not.

Alexis: What'd you mean?

Anton: This necklace gives vampires the power to walk in sunlight.

Alexis (shocked): What?...How?

Liz: No one really knows hoe or why. The only thing that was similar to this was again with the slayer Buffy Summers. She was in love with a vampire named Angel. What made Angel different from the lot was he had a soul, anyways Buffy gave him the gem of amara which was a ring she took from another vampire named Spike. Unlike the necklace the gem protected vampires from the sun, stakes through the heart, and fire; they were nearly indestructible. 

Alexis: What happened to the ring?

Liz: Angel destroyed it. He knew if it fell into the wrong hands that things would get bad really fast.

Anton: So what'd we do with this?

Liz: Get rid of it.

Alexis: Hang on a sec. why don't we keep it for awhile you never know when you're going to need it.

Liz: I don't think that's such a good idea Alexis.

Alexis: Sorry Liz, I have to disagree with you. I think Jordan found that necklace for a reason and I don't think Anton was meant to destroy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Alexis awoke with a start, she checked the clock to the right and it was one-fifteen in the morning, she checked to the left of her and Jordan was sound asleep. For a minute Alexis forgot what had caused her to wake up and then she heard it again with her heightened slayer hearing: footsteps and leveled breathing—too leveled. **It's not Anton, he can't breathe. He's probably not even back yet; it's too early for him. Guess I'm on my own.** Alexis though grimly. She quietly and quickly got out of bed and checked out the window where she saw these black SUVs parked across the street.  She silently opened the bedside drawer and grabbed a knife that looked like it could cut through bone; she went to the closet and grabbed a crossbow and some arrows. 

            Alexis began opening the door then Jordan shuffled around in bed and she closed the door, put her weapons down, and went to her son. She slowly woke him up and told him to get under the bed. She also told him to not move from under there for anything and to wait for her to come get him. After that she grabbed the weapons and quietly headed out.

            The first room she entered was Anton's, in there were three military like guys and Alexis wasted no time. They were too busy rummaging around through Anton's things to notice her presence so she took it as an advantage. She shot two guys with the crossbow and snapped the other's neck. 

            She continued to the living room where she fought with two other guys. She stabbed one and threw him into the wall rendering him unconscious and the other guy she shot point blank with a gun she had grabbed off the guy whose neck she snapped. Alexis was just grateful that the Neanderthal had the sense to put a silencer on.

            Alexis went and checked all the other rooms but they were all clear, she headed back to where Jordan was, not quiet putting her guard down yet. Once she reached the room she checked under the bed but he was gone, her heart started racing, she ran down the hallway, and at the end of it she saw two guys, and Rachel carrying her son trying to reach the front door.  Alexis shot the two guys in the back of the head and they fell to the floor. Rachel turned around horrified but trying to hide it. 

Alexis (pointing the gun at her and seeing that Jordan was unconscious): What'd you do to my son?

Rachel: Injected him with a sedative, he'll wake up in a couple of hours.

Alexis: Too bad you won't be.

            Before Rachel knew what was happening Alexis shot her between her breasts and before she could fall to the ground with Jordan Alexis ran over and grabbed her son.

            Alexis grabbed everything they had brought with them and she grabbed a couple of extra blankets, extra weapons, and headed to her car. She quickly fastened Jordan in the back and wrapped a blanket around him, she put their things in the trunk, and then she drove off into the dark night.

            While on the open road she couldn't help but think about all those people she had killed and all the blood that was on her hands. What was Anton going to think happened to them? **I had no right! I had no right! Now their blood is on my hands.** She thought disgusted of herself as she tried to get away from Seattle as far as she possibly could.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	8. Getting back to my roots

Chapter 8: Getting back to my roots

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

Bold dreams or point of views

Italics emphasis

scene change

telephone conversations

_**October 26, 2025**_

Alexis had been driving for about a week and she finally pulled up in front of an old ranch. Her and Jordan got out of the jeep and walked up the steps to knock on the rusty, old, wooden door. Upon opening it stood an elderly man looking at Alexis, then to Jordan, and back to Alexis.

Alexis (trying not to be uncomfortable): Hey Uncle Buddy, it's been awhile.

Buddy (yelling to someone inside the house): Mary, come look and see what the cat dragged in.

Mary (coming to the door): Well if it isn't my good for nothing, can't call, can't write, haven't seen in over ten year's niece.

The night Alexis disappeared

Anton came home only to find eight bodies scattered throughout his house and Alexis and Jordan were missing. He checked the pulses of all the bodies but he was only able to get one and a faint one at that. Anton had no choice but to take Rachel to the hospital himself because if he called the EMTs cops would certainly follow and they would certainly dub this as a homicide. After taking her and coming back from the hospital he noticed the three black SUVs parked outside his house. He decided to play detective and went to check it out. Upon fidgeting with one of the SUVs locks he finally managed to unlock the driver's door. With his vampire senses he could smell Rachel's scent and the two other guys scents that were apparently by her side when she got shot.

Anton searched the car but he really couldn't find anything so he decided to go inside and deal with the situation. Once inside he thoroughly went through all the bodies and they were all dead but that wasn't what scared Anton…it was how they were killed. He checked the house for any signs of where Alexis might be and he knew it was a long shot but he tried her cell and her home phone but there weren't any answers. At this late hour he even tried the restaurant but again, no answer. Then he started calling around to friends and family but no one had heard from her or seen her so he finally concluded that since her stuff was missing, her car was gone, she probably killed those people and took Jordan and skipped town…**But why? What would cause her to kill?**

He needed to figure this thing out and he needed to get rid of these bodies and clean up the mess. First thing was first, he went to his room and found the necklace that would prevent him from being harmed by the sun; he put it on because he could sense the sun would be up soon. After that was done he went to the phone and dialed a number he never thought he would.

Alec heard the phone ring in the distance and he was angry at whoever was calling him at four in the morning and waking him from his sleep.

**Yea? Alec, its Anton. Why in the hell are you calling me? Do you have any idea what time it is? You won't be asking me that question when you shut up and hear what I have to say. What is it? It's Jordan and Alexis, they're missing.**

After hanging up with Anton Alec sat up in bed and pulled a t-shirt over his head. He then began to get dressed and it finally dawned on him that Alexis and his son were gone and he may never see them again.

An hour later there was a knock on Anton's door and he had to maneuver around the two bodies by the door. Upon opening it he let Alec, Max, and Logan in, they were shocked at what they saw.

Max: What the hell happened here? It looks like a fucking war zone.

Anton: Your guess is as good as mine. I came home to find the place like this. There are three dead in my bedroom, two in the living room, and these two in the hallway.

Logan: Where are my sister and my nephew?

Anton: I don't know.

Alec: Then tell us what you do know.

Anton: Alexis called me around seven asking if she and Jordan could come and spend a few nights here I gladly let them. It was about ten o'clock when I stepped out for a few hours and I didn't get back till three in the morning. I found the place like this, Alexis and Jordan were gone, the stuff they brought with them was gone, some of my weapons are missing, and Alexis' car is gone. The only thing she left behind was Jordan's fish. I'm guessing all this happened maybe an hour or two before I came back.

Max: How could you tell?

Anton: The blood was still fresh in the air.

Logan: How were they killed?

Anton: Two guys were killed by crossbows, one's neck was snapped, another was beaten up pretty bad and stabbed, and three others were shot in the head.

Alec (dreading the answer to his question): Alexis was she…I mean did she…?

Anton (knowing where he was getting at): As much as I hate to say it and much less think it but it does seem like Alexis killed these people.

Logan (angry): No! My sister is not a murderer! Things just don't add up. First of all where was her motive and second of all last time I checked my sister didn't own a gun much less knowing how to use one.

Anton: Logan, I know man, I'm right there with you but you can't rule out the way the four of the other guys were killed, two with crossbows, and the guy who was stabbed—I'm pretty sure he was stabbed with a one of a kind Japanese fighting dagger that's missing from my weapons. Lastly, the guy's neck that was snapped was twice Alexis' size and only someone with her abilities could take him out in a single, clean swoop.

Logan: Okay but where is your motive?

Anton: Alexis would never take another human beings life unless she felt that Jordan would be harmed or taken from her.

Alec: So you think whoever these people were they came here for Jordan?

Anton: Yea.

Max: So who do you think they were working with or working for? Vampires, demons?

Anton: Max, you're giving vamps and demons too much credit they're smart but not that smart plus both species would kill humans before they formed a partnership with one another.

Alec: So then who do you think they work for?

Anton: Well looking at their attire, the guns they had on them, and the three black SUVs parked outside I'd say they work for some kind of secret military or government organization.

Max: How can you be sure? Did you check and see if they had ID?

Anton: Yes and they didn't but it doesn't matter because not one of them was the leader they were the muscle.

Logan: How can you be sure someone else was here with them?

Anton: The puddle of blood by Max's foot doesn't belong to the two guys by the door because when I came in there was a woman in front of it with a single bullet right between her breasts; unbelievably she was still alive so I rushed her to Metro Medical.

Max: Who was she?

Anton (looking at Alec): Rachel, Alec's girlfriend.

Alec (looking at him with shock): What?

Anton: Exactly what I thought when I found her lying here. Now I don't know what's going on with you guys and her and I know all you guys have your secrets but if I were you I'd go down to the hospital and wait with Rachel till she pulls through and then I'd make her tell me what the hell is going on.

Logan: What about Alexis?

Anton: Alexis doesn't get scared very easily whatever happened here was big…so big it drove her to kill and it drove her to go on the run. I know her better then anyone and whenever she feels it's safe she'll contact us. For now however I have to clean this mess up.

Logan: No, wait. I want to see all the bodies.

So Anton showed him one by one all the dead bodies and Logan finally believed what his sister had done but he knew that she had a good reason. As the three of them headed to the hospital Anton called Rafe so he could help him get rid of the bodies.

When Anton opened the door a tall, white man, who was well built with shaggy, sandy blond hair and hazel eyes stood in his doorway. Anton stood aside and let the man in once inside both guys shook hands and gave each other manly hugs.

Anton (parting): Hey man, it's been awhile.

Rafe: Yea I know married life has got me pretty busy.

Anton (smiling): I can tell. How is Greta?

Rafe: She is doing great but driving me insane.

Anton (laughing a bit): Why?

Rafe: Tomorrow's my birthday and she's trying to surprise me so every time something about it comes up she throws me out of the apartment. Her heart is in the right place and I love her to death but I don't know how much more I can take.

Anton (laughing lightly): I see. Well it's the big 2-6 aye? Congrats man another day another year and with your profession you're still here. That's something to celebrate.

Rafe: Thanks man.

Anton: So did you have any trouble getting what I asked for?

Rafe (looking at the bodies): When your wife works at the city morgue its kind of easy. How many do you need?

Anton: Seven.

Rafe: I'll go get them they're in the truck.

When Rafe came back he and Anton started putting the bodies in body bags and they went to load them up in the back of Rafe's truck. Thankfully the sun was rising late today because that meant that most of Anton's neighbors were asleep so they wouldn't witness what was going on. After they loaded all the bodies into the truck Rafe went back inside to help Anton clean the rest of the mess up.

Rafe: So what happened?

Anton: I don't even know, I came home and found it like this.

Rafe: You should give Alexis a call she can help you.

Anton: To tell you the truth I think Alexis is the one who did this.

Rafe (dumbfounded): What? No way. She would never.

Anton: I know, I know unless she felt threatened that either someone was going to hurt Jordan or take him away from her.

Rafe: I hear you and I know she loves that kid to death—we all do—and she'd do anything to protect him even give her own life in order to save his but to take another human beings life?

Anton: She'd really have to be backed into a corner and pushed to the edge but like you said she loves her son more than life itself and she'd do anything for him even if that meant breaking the promise she once made to never take the life of another human being.

Rafe: Where are Alexis and Jordan now?

Anton: I don't know I tried reaching her but to no avail I'm guessing she took Jordan and skipped town.

As Anton and Rafe finished up Rafe began to leave so he could take the bodies to the crematorium but before he left he told Anton to keep him posted on the whole situation.

Present Day

Buddy (looking at the little boy clutching Alexis hand very tightly): Who's this?

Alexis (looking down at Jordan and smiling): This is my son Jordan.

Mary (bending down and getting eye level with Jordan): Hey there kiddo, I'm your Aunt Mary.

Jordan (still hanging on to his mom's hand): Nice to meet you.

Mary: It must have been a long ride here and you must be hungry I was about to get lunch started would you like to come help me?

Jordan (looking at his mom and she gave him the 'ok'): Sure, what are we having?

Mary (taking his hand and walking inside): Hot dogs and fries.

Alexis turned around and started to pace the porch as Buddy came out and closed the door behind him.

Buddy: What are you doing here Alexis? Mary's right it's a long drive from here to Seattle.

Alexis (lying): Last minute trip decided to come and stay with you guys for a few weeks.

Buddy: You're lying.

Alexis (bitterly): You caught me, I'm lying, you happy?

Buddy: I want the truth, why you really here?

Alexis: I had some trouble back home I needed a cool off period so I left. That's the truth.

Buddy: How long are you staying?

Alexis: As long as you'll have me.

Buddy: It's been almost ten years Alexis do you know how worried we've been about you not knowing whether or not you're dead or alive, what happened to you? You don't write, call, or visit, it's like you fell off the face of the earth and now all these years later you pop up out of nowhere?

Alexis: That goes both ways. I've been living in the same place for the last 25 years and I haven't heard a single word from neither of you in the last ten. Like I said this thing goes both ways Uncle Buddy I just need a place to stay for a few weeks and than Jordan and I will be out of your hair. What'd you say?

Buddy: It's fine with me but you need to ask your Aunt.

Alexis: No way! Forget it!

Buddy: She cares about you more than you know.

Alexis: Just like she cared about me when I told her what her good for nothing son of a bitch brother was doing to me and she told me I was lying, yea that's showing you care.

Buddy: I know you'll never be able to forgive her for that and I understand but can't you get passed it?

Alexis: No I can't.

Buddy: Then if you hate us so much why did you come?

Alexis: I don't hate you, you're actually the best Uncle I've ever had, and I really did miss you.

Buddy (hugging her and smiling): I've missed you too. So tell me in a nutshell what you've been up to.

Alexis: Well I've been running grandma and grandpa's restaurant for the past seven years, my half brother found me and I learned about my real mother, I had Jordan, and I almost got married.

Buddy: You've been busy.

Alexis: I try.

Buddy: Come on we should head in the food will be ready by now.

Alexis: Uncle Buddy hang on a sec.

Buddy: What?

Alexis: How'd you know I was lying when I told you I came here on a trip?

Buddy (smiles): Because no one in their right mind would pick Montana as a vacationing spot.

Alexis (laughs): Yea, I guess you're right.

Once they got inside Alexis could hear voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. When they entered Alexis saw three men and two women sitting at the table while Mary was finishing up with lunch and Jordan was sitting on the counter playing with his game boy that Logan had bought him last Christmas. She looked back to the table and took in the descriptions of the people. The two women were Caucasian, probably around 5'5, late twenties, both had long dark hair, well-built, and the only difference was one had honey colored eyes and the other blue. All three males were around 6'0 tall and all were muscular and well built. One was Caucasian the other two Hispanic. The Caucasian had blonde hair and blue eyes and the two Hispanics had shaved heads and dark eyes.

Buddy: Excuse me, where are my manners? Alexis, this is Cassie, Brook, Adam, Juan, and Nicholas. Guys this is Mary's Niece Alexis and that's her son Jordan.

Alexis (to everyone): Hey.

Everyone (Back): Hey.

Mary (putting the food on the table): Food's ready.

Alexis (putting her jacket on a chair): I'll be back I need to go wash up.

As soon as Alexis walked into the bathroom she locked the door behind her and just leaned against it and sank to the floor. Back in the kitchen Alexis' cell phone started to ring and everyone froze not knowing if they should answer or not but before they could do anything Jordan jumped down from the counter and went to his mother's jacket, took the phone, and answered it.

**Hello? Hey kiddo it's**

With that the phone call broke up, Jordan kept saying 'Hello, hello, hello' but to no avail and when he looked at the phone's screen it flashed an empty battery meaning the phone had died. Alexis came back out just as Jordan was putting the phone back in her jacket pocket.

Alexis (taking a seat): Hey babe what's going on?

Jordan: Someone called but the phone died.

Alexis: Who was it?

Jordan: I don't know.

Alexis: It's okay after lunch I'll go charge it in the car.

They all began eating and half way through lunch they were all engulfed in some huge conversation except for Alexis who was kind of just playing with her food. All of a sudden Uncle Buddy, who was sitting on the other side of Alexis, knocked his glass of soda off the table. Everyone was expecting to hear a crash but before the cup hit the floor Alexis caught it in the palm of her hand. Everyone was surprised and Jordan just smiled.

Adam: Fast reflexes.

Alexis (getting up because she was done): Yea, something like that.

She began to wash her plate and halfway through Jordan brought over his plate as well and after washing those Alexis picked Jordan up to the sink so he could wash up. Then Jordan followed Alexis outside where he sat on the porch and played with his little game boy. Alexis opened the door to her car and took out her phone so she could charge it but in order for it to work she needed to turn on the ignition. When she was getting ready to shut the door something caught her eye that was hanging halfway out form underneath her seat. It was the knife she had used on one of the guys that night. She held it tightly in her hand as she stared at the dried blood on the blade.

_**October 19, 2025 Metro Medical 10 A.M.**_

Alec sat by Rachel's bed just looking at her with so much disgust and so much hate. The doctor told him that she would make a full recovery. She started to stir and mumble so Alec went to go get Logan and Max who were waiting out in the hall.

Alec sat at the edge of the bed so when she opened her eyes he was the first thing she saw. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at him but Alec wasn't interested.

Alec (in a deadly tone): Where's my son?

Rachel (taken aback by his hostile ness): What?...I don't know.

Max (coming into view): Stop playing games Rachel, we figured you out, tell us the truth and maybe we won't kill you.

Rachel: Alec, what's going on…I have no idea where Jordan is and I have no idea what you guys are talking about.

Before another word could be spoken one of their cell phones began to ring and it was Max's. She stepped out of the room and took the call because it was Brin. The reason she had called was because she needed help with the restaurant but she couldn't get a hold of Alexis so she was wondering if Max knew where she was. Max had no choice but to fill her in on what was going on and the situation with Alexis. After hearing this Brin told Max what Alexis had confided to her and then she told her that as soon as she got someone to cover at the restaurant that she would be there. With that they hung up and Max went back into the room.

Alec: Let's recap, shall we? You and some of your unit broke into Anton's place and tried to take my son except you weren't expecting his mother to outsmart and out power you seeing as how she killed your whole unit and shot you. You would have died too, if Anton hadn't gotten home when he did. Are any of these bringing back memories?

Rachel: No they aren't.

Max: Don't lie to us Rachel. I know for a fact that you followed Alexis to Anton's place because I saw your vehicles coincidently parked in front of Anton's.

Rachel: How do you know its mine?

Max: It's the same exact ones I saw parked in front of Lex's place when I visited her last.

Alec (irritated and taking out a gun): This is over, once and for all, I'm gonna finish what

Alexis started.

Max: Alec, NO! If you kill her we'll never find Alexis or Jordan.

Logan: Max what if she really doesn't know where they are I mean we saw what took place at Anton's she more than likely took off on her own.

Max: That's probably true but if Alec kills her now we won't get any info on her or the people she works for.

Alec: I don't care I want her gone, I want her presence erased. She's the reason I lost everything and now she's going to lose the one thing she has left…her life.

Alec raised the gun to her head and Rachel screamed for help but every spare nurse was in the ER and as soon as Alec was going to pull the trigger Brin arrived and stopped him.

Adam (standing in back of Lex): What'd you have there?

Alexis (coming out of her reverie and shoving the knife back into her car): It's nothing. Do you make it a habit to sneak up on people?

Adam: I'm sorry I didn't mean to…

Alexis (going to sit with Jordan): Forget about it.

Adam: So how long are you guys going to be staying here?

Alexis: A few weeks why do you ask?

Adam: Well I've been working here for years and I've never met any of Buddy's or Mary's family.

Alexis: I wouldn't exactly call us family…your family is supposed to protect you and look after you. Mary didn't do any of that.

Adam (confused): What's that supposed to mean?

Alexis (looking up at him and smiling): Never mind just forget it. Where is everyone right now?

Adam: They all went their separate ways why do you ask?

Before she could answer Jordan interrupted them because he wanted ice cream.

Jordan: Mommy I want some of your world famous chocolate chip cookie ice cream.

Alexis: Well kiddo why don't we head to the kitchen and see what we could whip up. Maybe Adam would like to join us?

Adam: I would but I have to go to the stables.

Alexis: Oh then how about I bring it out there for you?

Adam: No I don't want to put you out.

Alexis: It's no trouble.

Adam (smiles): Alright then.

So Adam went off to the stables and Alexis and Jordan headed inside. Alexis went straight to the kitchen with Jordan right on her heels. Once there Alexis began looking for all the ingredients needed to make her special delicacy. When she found everything she was looking for she began preparing and when she finally needed to add the last ingredient—the ice cream—she couldn't find it.

**I know I left it on the counter…I wonder where it could be?**

Alexis (walking into the living room): Hey baby have you seen the ice cream?

Jordan (putting the last spoonful of ice cream in his mouth): What ice cream?

Alexis (sitting next to him and pretending to be surprised): Ahh! Did you eat the whole thing?

Jordan (with guilt): I was gonna eat only one scoop but it was so good.

Alexis: I bet it was.

Then surprising Jordan Alexis began tickling him and they both fell to the floor laughing so hard Alexis lay flat on her back as Jordan sat on her abdomen. As she caressed his head he looked at her and sighed deeply.

Alexis: What's going on kiddo?

Jordan: I know you're mad at daddy but I miss him.

Alexis (pausing): I know you do babe apart of me misses him too.

Jordan (his eyes lighting up): Really! Then why don't we go home mommy? I don't really like it here.

Alexis: Well kiddo mommy doesn't really like it here either.

Jordan: Then let's go home.

Alexis: We can't, not for awhile.

Jordan (confused): Why not? What happened?

Alexis: Well, you see, mommy did something really bad. These really bad people forced their way into Uncle Anton's house and they tried to take you away from me. I hurt them really badly.

Jordan: Are they gonna come back?

Alexis: No they're gone forever.

Jordan: Mommy, how long is forever?

Alexis (smiles): A really long, long time.

Jordan (still unhappy): Okay.

Alexis: You okay?

Jordan: I really miss daddy.

Alexis: I'll tell you what, a little later we'll call daddy and tell him we're okay.

Jordan (eyes lighting up): Really! Thank you mommy!

Alexis (hugging him): Alright kiddo.

As Jordan sat on the couch watching cartoons Alexis was in the kitchen cleaning up what she never got to finish. When she was done she went to check on her son only to find him asleep on the couch. She turned off the TV, wrapped a blanket around him, and then kissed his forehead. Then she took a walk to the stables.

_**Stables**_

Alexis quietly walked into the stables and saw Adam working away and she couldn't help but admire his nice physique. Adam was so into his work that he barely noticed Alexis clear her throat.

Adam (putting his shirt back on): How long have you been standing there?

Alexis: Not long. I just came by to let you know that we're out of ice cream so I wasn't able to make my specialty.

Adam: Okay. I'll have one of the girls stop by the store later and pick some up.

Alexis: Oh no, it's okay.

Adam: It's not a problem at all.

Alexis: So Adam you got a last name?

Adam: Yea, Thompson, you?

Alexis: Chase. How long have you been working for Buddy and Mary?

Adam: A long time.

Alexis: Do you like working here? I mean do they treat you well?

Adam: Yea, they're one of the best people I've met. What's your deal with them anyways?

Alexis: Mary was my adoptive father's sister.

Adam: Was?

Alexis: He's dead. Mary and I, we never agreed on many issues that involved her brother.

Adam: Why don't you refer to him as your father? He was after all wasn't he?

Alexis: No, he was never my father; he didn't even know the meaning of the word.

Adam (seeing it was a sensitive subject): Okay.

Alexis: Look I'd better head back. Jordan's asleep on the couch I don't want to not be there when he wakes up.

Adam: I'll head back with you.

_**October 19, 2025 11:30 A.M. Metro Medical**_

Brin stopped the tape and they all turned to look at Rachel who was still acting like she didn't know anything.

Brin (to Rachel): Alexis came to me about a week ago with this tape. She said you were the one who dropped it off.

Rachel: Well she was lying.

Brin: She also said you guys got into it because you threatened her son. If I remember correctly you threatened to take him from her just like you claimed to have taken Alec.

Rachel: You have your info mixed up.

Brin: Right and I have my info mixed up when I say that's the reason you have a broken nose and that's why Alexis threw you out of her window. What? No comment?

Rachel: No, I have a comment; this is a bunch of bullshit! And I want all of you to get the hell out of my room before I call security.

Brin: I wouldn't touch that buzzer if I were you.

Rachel: Yea and why's that?

Brin: Because one of us would kill you before you even reached it.

Alec (Raising the gun at her again and this time no one was going to stop him): I hope everything you did and everything you feel you accomplished dignifies the end result of having your life taken by an old flame. (Pulling the trigger) Goodbye Rachel.

Rachel screamed out and shut her eyes in terror as she waited for the bullet to enter her but she waited and waited because nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Alec standing there with amusement on his face.

Rachel: What, you don't have the balls to actually kill me?

Alec: That was empty; you never know when it'll be full so I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatched.

Rachel (smugly): Admit it Alec you can't kill me. No matter how hard you try you can't get rid of me because you've got me under your skin.

Alec (grabbing her by the hair and listening to her scream): You listen to me you little bitch you will tell me where my son and his mother are and you will tell me who the hell it is you're working for.

Rachel (laughing hysterically): Ooh watch out it's the almighty transgenic…what are you going to do threaten me to death?

Alec (grabbing a hidden knife from his pocket): I'm through playing games…and I'm through with you.

Alec pressed the knife into her throat and slowly began to cut but not enough to kill her just enough to scare her into telling them the truth.

Rachel (panicking and in hysterics): Okay, okay stop. I'll tell you what you want to know…just please don't kill me.

Alec (leaning off the knife): You have five minutes and you better be telling me the truth.

Rachel: You were right…all of you. I followed Alexis to Anton's and waited with my men till she was alone so we could take Jordan. Only I wasn't expecting the outcome…none of us were. She murdered my men and left me for dead and besides that I don't know where she is or where your son is. I'm assuming they're together.

Alec: Who do you work for and why in the hell is my son so important to them?

Rachel: I work for Aims White, he wants your son to use him against all of the transgenics especially you and 452.

Alec (not able to control his angry feelings and socking her in the face): NO!

Alexis and Adam walked quietly into the house and right away Alexis got defensive when she saw Mary hovered over Jordan and not knowing what the hell she was doing to him. Alexis couldn't help but remember all the horrible nights when her father would come into her room and lean over her the way Mary was hovering over Jordan. She pushed those memories to the back of her mind and before Adam knew what was going on Alexis had fled from him and was grabbing Mary by the arm and pulling her away from her son.

Alexis: What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell away from my son.

Mary (surprised by her strength): Alexis, I was just—

Alexis (cutting her off): I know what you were just. I guess dear old dad wasn't the only one with the sick, disgusting, perverted gene.

Adam (coming up behind Mary and defending her): Hey, that is enough!

Alexis (fury in her eyes): No it is only the beginning.

Mary (calmly): Adam it's alright.

Alexis: You think if he knew the truth about you and where you came from he'd be so quick to defend you?

Mary: Alexis, calm down you'll wake Jordan.

Alexis: Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! This has been a long time coming and let me tell you this is just frosting off the cake. I won't let what happened to me happen to my son so you listen and you listen good because this is the only warning I will give you. You stay the hell away from my son or I will kill you. And this isn't one of those empty threats so help me God I swear on everything that is pure and holy in the world I will kill you. I will stab you in your sleep; I will slit your throat, whatever. So, you listen to me and stay the hell away from my son!

TBC

A/N: Sorry guys that it's been awhile since I've posted I've been busy with school and stuff and I have chapter 9 written I just need to type it so please read and review and I will try to post that ASAP. Thanx:)


End file.
